Radiant Guardian
by Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx
Summary: She came from Ame, a child cursed by each and every full moon that cast it's self over the dark sky. Years later she must return to her home. Many consequences lie beyond the road at which this kunoichi walks. Will Sakura ever find sanity? parings later
1. I Sealing and bitch slaps

**Rooooooooooo! What's up?! Oh, you're angry aren't you? You don't like that I'm not updating my stories aren't you? You're pissed off thinking I'm on hiatus and will never write again aren't you? Well, for you're information my readers that flock to my stories, I'm enjoying my last days of summer vacation! You're probably savoring it too unless school started early already. Anyways, this is my third story.**

**Summary: This is my intake on the Naruto storyline. In Amegakure an absurd ritual was taken place sealing spirits into an infant baby. What is her purpose on this earth? Horrible twists and I don't think there's enough of the suspense. Life is golden.**

Radiant Guardian

Chapter 1 Bark

* * *

Far away from Konoha, a deadly ritual was being performed in the west district of Amegakure. The area was labeled ominous and called 'koo koo birds' for believing in supernatural creatures. It was rumored that the group of people known as the Haruno clan can summon the beasts to destroy villages.

To keep them from causing havoc, the elders forbid them from leaving the village. If that request was granted a chakra enhanced collar was put around their necks. Some of the elders from Konoha didn't like that ideas at Amegakure council ignored their protests every year during the meetings.

"When is the ritual going to be done?"

"Soon Madara."

A group of clans people surrounded a table with candles and illegal scrolls. Standing in the middle was a black cloaked red cloud wearing fool. His orange swirled mask glowed with the burning crisp candles. He gazed over the people that were believed to be kamis.

"In these trial of events we shall secretly send out a special container to monitor the events that are about to take hold."

"But were not allowed to leave Amegakure."

"Leave that to me."

"Ok. Bring in the sacrifice."

A young woman was pushed in by ugly trolls through the sliding door. Her black hair swayed as the open window gave a blast of clear wind. In her arms was a small child, it was the sacrifice. Madara snatched the baby out of her hands then placed it on the table.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because. You and this child are not worthy to be in this clan."

"You're not part of the Haruno clan either!"

Madara grabbed the woman's arms causing friction to her bones. She closed her eyes as Madara bent down to her level with the mangeyko sharingan spining.

"This child is the chosen one. Since the rinnegan is not present or any other ancient kekki genkai were going to place the extinct beasts inside her chakra system to force it out of hiding."

Madara pushed her out the way to begin the ritual. The clan elders chanted a forbidien spell with smoke flying in the air. The smoke turned purple as the scrolls lit up with specks. Madara grinned evily as the dusty clouds formed into a dragon. It circled the room then crashed it's body mass into the infant.

"One down."

Dozens of the Haruno clan members came by with statues in the shape of a wolf. Madara lightly snatched the stone statue with two emeralds as it's eyes. The rest of the statues floated around in a circle with the crying infant in the middle. A spirit in the form of a wolf formed as it let out a howl. The infant ceased to cry anymore. Taking this on cue, the spirit traveled in through it's eyes, not the stomach. Madara watched as the spirit slowly transformed the infant.

"The rituals are complete."

Madara left the room with all of the other clans men. The woman ran over to her baby. She didn't look like hers anymore. Once black raven hair, now pink. Once dazzling light blue eyes, now green with a shiny blue tint and animalstic slits. She looked back to see her husband near the door.

"You." she hissed.

"Yuki."

**Slap!**

"............"

_"Im sorry." _he thought silently.

**~Later~**_  
_

It was midnight, all the Haruno clan members were having a huge feast. Outside in the patio, Madara was looking at the whole village. He lazily twirled a kunai in boredom while waiting for someone. Poof! A cloud of smoke cleared revealing a ginger haired male. His silver coated kekki genkai shined in the midnight atmosphere.

Madara looked up at the figure. "Good evening Pein."

Pein looked down at the grass then back at Madara."Same thing to you."

"Your first inauguration mission is to destroy the Haruno clan."

"No problem." he said with a smirk.

Pein left the scene climbing a wall with chakra flowing through his feet into the Haruno residence. Madara laughed evilly as he heard shrieks and cries from the window. After ten minutes or slashing and slicing the deed was done. Wait, he forgot the guinea pig. Madara threw the kunai effortlessly into a tree causing the bark to tear leaving a giant hole in it. He left in a huff towards the residence.

"Now where the hell did they leave her." huffed Madara.

Madara looked in every room he came across, still no baby. He was about to give up after hearing faint cries coming from down the halls. The evil Satan man slowly walked over to where the wails were coming from. Inside the room Pein was holding 'it'. His sword coated with dry rusty metallic blood was on the floor.

"Was I suppose to kill her?" asked Pein.

* * *

The two evil people left the residence pretending they didn't know what happened. Far away from the border the two monkeys were sitting on a mountain. Madara kept watch for any ame shinobis.

"What now?"

"Go round up some recruits. I'll do the rest."

"Hai."

Pein subconsciously debated in his mind either to give back the infant or run away with it. She looked so annoying, so helpless but dangerous at the same time. Her eyes glowed in the dark, the spirits must be enabling her the power to see in the dark. He handed her to Madara.

"By the way, what's her name?"

"Sakura."

**~Near Konohagakure No sato~**

"Raaaaaaaaauggghh!"

"Oh no! It's the Kyuubi!"

**Smash!** A giant orange fox with nine tails destroyed its way through Konoha. Its tails flaten and killed many konoha shinobi as it swiped with it's giant furry body. The yodaime carefully devised a plan, oh wait something wasn't right. It only had three tails. Where is the other six? Up above on Gamabunta the frog, Minato looked at the ferocious beast with a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell?" cursed Minato.

**"Raaaaaaooaaoarrr!"**

"..........."

"Damn. It looks weak as hell."

"This doesn't look like the Kyuubi no yoko."

It was too small to be the Kyuubi. It didn't have the height of a giant oak tree. It's tiny body let out a roar as it stood there on all fours. Minato scratched his head in confusion while Gamabunta let out a chuckle.

**"Where the hell is my papa?!"**

"Oh great. The Kyuubi bred with somebody." mumbled Gamabunta.

"Be gone pitiful beast!" shooed Minato as he waved his right arm at it.

"No! I want my daddy!" it whined.

"I'm sorry. You're daddy isn't over here."

**"Yes he is! I can sense his scent here!"**

"This kit is very annoying. Let's hurry up and kill him." suggested an annoyed frog.

"We can't. It's just a kit."

"Don't care. I'm just a frog. You didn't kill me." laughed Gamabunta.

"That's because you're just a summon."

"Whatever."

Down below, the orange kitsune was depressed and confused. His mother died and now his father mysteriously disappeared too. It whined a little bit then slowly decreased in size. Minato's eyes widened, it was a little boy. Minato heard of these specimens, kitsune youkais that took forms of humans. His small three year old body consisted of blond hair, bright blue eyes and whiskers on his face. A little blue shiny crystal ball was around his small little neck tied up with a silver chain.

"I want my daddy.."

Minato dismissed Gambanta then flew down like a flying squirrel to the ground. The little kit cried even more as the human towered over him. All he wanted was his father, but this _'ningen'_ was blocking his path. Minato's eyes took a gentle posture as he bent down near the kit.

"Hello. My name is Minato. What's yours?" he greeted gently.

"N-Naruto." The small kit hiccuped.

"Lord hokage! The blue prints are back on the Kyuubi no Yoko!"

"Shush Daisuke." shushed Minato.

"What?" asked the fool.

**"You..."** growled Naruto.

Daisuke looked down to see Naruto glowing red. His fang increased in size, eyes turned more animalistic, a bright orange tail poked out of his yellow kimono. Naruto howled then jumped up towards Daisuke with his claws. Minato tried to save the foolish anbu but it was too late. Daisuke was on the floor cut up in his own pool of red blood. Minato took a step back as Naruto crept closer, and closer.

**"YOU BASTARDS KILLED MY DADDY!"**

"We didn't mean to Na--"

**Slash!**

Minato Namikaze was no more.

* * *

**~Time skip~**

(Thirteen quarter)

"Hello future shinobis. Im Iruka and right now I will announce the teams."

It has been three years since the horrible events that plauged Konoha and Amegakure. We turn the story forward in the Konoha academy. A bunch of young children with light shiny hai tes were sitting at large brown tables awaiting for their sensei's. The young genins ignored Iruka as he tried to speak.

"Settle down children."

Silence..

"Good. Team blahahahahahaha, team 7 Naruto."

Silence..

"Sakura."

"Eh. Why the hell am I with her?" Naruto asked with a scrunched up look on his face.

Sakura turned her head towards him. "I didn't do nothing to you."

"Whatever."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"NOOOO! I CANT STAND HIM!" screamed Sakura.

"UGGHHHH! I KNOW!" agreed/shouted Naruto.

"LET"S BE FRIENDS!" suggested Sakura.

"OK!" The two children shook hands.

Iruka sweat dropped at their interaction. "Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

"Oh. I'm not with Naruto Kun." Hinata said sadly.

"Don't worry Hinata. I won't steal him." smiled Sakura.

**(A/N: In this story, right here, which is mine, Sakura is friends with Hinata. I never liked Ino's friendship with Sakura either. This one seems balanced for some odd reason.)**

"Team 9, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

**(A/N: I don't know why I'm putting them in here. But I think it shall benefit later.)**

"Ew! I don't want to be stuck with a strawberry!"

"Shut your mouth bitch!" boomed Ichigo.

"I'm not a bitch you man whore!" Inuyasha shouted back.

He avoided Ichigo's your momma jokes. Inuyasha turned away to aruge with Sesshomaru.

"Why the hell am I stuck with you?"

Shut up hanyou

Make me!

**Boom!**

**Smash!**

**Kerslam!**

"Ugh.."

"Look's like I win." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akamichi."

"Ew! Why the fuck am I stuck with a fat ass?!" Ino pointed her ugly bony finger towards Chouji.

"What you say bitch?"

**Smack!**

Ino got smacked by a bag of Chouji's pork rinds.

"Ow."

"And Shikamaru Nara."

"Noooo! Not lazy boy!" Ino cried in triumph

"Shut up whore." mumbled Shikamaru lazily.

"Im not a whore!"

"Please wait until youre sensei's come by to greet you."

As Sakura and Hinata got up to leave, Ino apeared out of nowhere with her 'IloveSasuke-kun fangirls'. Her stuck up mean self bent in a stupid messed up way as she sashayed her way down the wooden floor with her flat pancake butt. Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes at the fake wanabe kunoichi.

"Hi Sakura."

"Go away Ino."

"Why? We can't leave you alone since you got to be on Sasuke's team."

"Yeah!" taunted her bitchy friends.

"Since she gets to be Naruto's teammate and not me, I not mad. You shouldn't be either." admitted Hinata.

"Humph! How dare you!"

**Slap! (A/N: Why is everyone getting slapped in this chapter? XD:)  
**

Hinata's pupil less eyes widened as she got slapped by Ino. Sakura growled dangerously as her eyes glowed freaking out Ino and her stupid friends. She grabbed Hinata away from Ino's evil grasp.

**"Don't you dare slap Hinata."**

_End of chapter one..._

**JuubiNoOkami:** Oooh, that bitch slaped a Hyuuga. Let's play trivia: What's Sakura going to do?

**A.** Murder her.

**B.** Leave her alone. Let her get away with slapping a non branched member of the Hyuuga clan

**C.** Tell Iruka.

**D.** Have tea and eat crumpets while watching Ren and Stimpy.

By the way, I'm not an Ino hater, I'm just annoyed by her presense. But she will get better when the time skip is considered being done. I apolgize for all of those **'a/n'** things. The Akatsuki are going to apear later. Please read and review!


	2. II Revenge and introductions!

**Naruto:** Gaaaaaaaaaaa

**Gaara**: What?

**Naruto:** Oh hi Gaara! I just chocked on my--

Nobody's there.

**Naruto:** ramen?

**~End of stupid mindless transmission**~

"Meow!" regular speech

_"Meow!_" light Zetsu

_**"Meow!"**_ dark zetsu

**"Meow!" **demonic voice

Radiant Guardian

Chapter 2 Woof

* * *

~Wonderful ass recap!~

_As Sakura and Hinata got up to leave, Ino apeared out of nowhere with her 'IloveSasuke-kun fangirls'. Her stuck up mean self bent in a stupid messed up way as she sashayed her way down the wooden floor with her flat pancake butt. Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes at the fake wannabe kunoichi._

_"Hi Sakura."_

_"Go away Ino."_

_"Why? We can't leave you alone since you got to be on Sasuke's team."_

_"Yeah!" taunted her bitchy friends._

_"Since she gets to be Naruto's teammate and not me, I not mad. You shouldn't be either." admitted Hinata._

_"Humph! How dare you!"_

_**Slap! (A/N: Why is everyone getting slapped in this chapter? XD:)  
**_

_Hinata's pupil less eyes widened as she got slapped by Ino. Sakura growled dangerously as her eyes glowed freaking out Ino and her stupid friends. She grabbed Hinata away from Ino's evil grasp._

**"Don't you dare slap Hinata."**

**~End of ridiculous recap~ **

**-Back to story..-  
**

"Teh. And what the hell are you going to do about it forehead?" taunted the fat pig.

**"Your foolishness disgusts me."**

"Wha? Stop changing your voice billboardbrow!"

**"I am not Sakura."**

Sakura's body started to glow as she slowly walked towards Ino and her group of friends with a haunting look on her face. The fat pig took steps back as Sakura crept closer and closer leaving craters in the floor as she walked heavely. To defend her self in the tight space, Ino took out a kunai. **Swipe!** Sakura effortlessly swatted the toy away then it flew out of the window into a tree causing it the crumble in half.

"S-stay away!" she stuttered.

**"Do you want to see fear?"** it/she asked.

"Auuuuugggghhh!" Ino screamed.

Ino was rolling around on the floor screaming and gasping for breath. Her dumb stale blues rolled to the back of her head. Hinata and Ino's stupid fan club covered their ears to drain out the terrible screeching noises. Sakura stood their as her eyes glowed a vibrant blue color.

"Enter the dream scape." She whispered through her lips.

**~Dream realm~**

Ino woke up drawing sweat on her forehead. She moved her hands on the floor, there was not floor! Ino looked to see she was sitting on a fallen platform in a space like background. The stupid pig saw a group of steps heading up to a brown door in the sky. Her body was frozen stiff after seeing countless dead bodies and zombies come out one by one through a door. That's it! Ino struggled to get up then ran forward towards the door. Her stupid self slipped as a bloody arm caught her. She screamed helplessly as it burned her flesh.

"Having fun?"

"N-no!" she answered looking at nothing.

**"Too bad."** it/she grinned evily.

Ino turned her fat head towards the voice. It was Sakura, except she had giant blue silver wings growing out of her back. Her normal ninja attire disappeared leaving her in a normal white kimono with flowers printed on the stitch and a light blue obi. Ino glared at her, since when did she get so pretty?

"Cut this genjusu out forehead!" ordered Ino.

**"Why?"** it/she asked cocking her head to the side like a puppy.

"Because! I don't deserve this." Ino lied stupidly.

**"Wrong answer."**

Sakura took out a pink flute. She began to play very fast high notes sending Ino into a haunting symphony. Her stupid purple clothes started to rip. Her body weight slowly decreased, her lungs were deflating like a sea sponge loosing its own amount of water. Ino gasped for air putting her trembling hand in the air with thoe ther one clenching the side of her stupid head.

"It's like a dog flute for humans. Do you like?"

Ino didn't answer.

**Thump!**

**"Good. The trials have ended."**

End of dream scape genjutsu

"INO!" screamed a fan girl

"HEY INO!" screamed another slutty fan girl

"WAKE UP INO!" screetcehed an even sluttish fan girl.

"Look what you did bitch!" hollered Ami to Sakura.

Sakura left the scene leaving the putrid fan girls of Sasuke to help Ino up. Her pitiful body was decomposed like a flat basket ball. Sakura looked back from her spot in the window with a snicker on her face. She deserved it. Hinata left the area where she was standing to talk to Sakura.

"What did you do to her?" asked Hinata.

"Her goody too shoes bitchy self never saw death before. So I was doing her a favor." hinted Sakura.

"Ok. But hurry up, the anbu are about to come." she informed.

"Oh. Bye." waved Hinata.

* * *

It was midnight in Konoha, Sakura was sitting on the roof tops in her home staring at the moon. She stopped gazing at the to see what was making a noise in the bushes. Her light green shiny blue eyes glowed in the dark like a wolf. She growled as the figure in the bushed revealed it self with his hands up in the air.

"What do you want?"

"You missed the introduction today."

"So."

"Well, since you missed it, we deiced to delay it until we found you."

"What?"

"Come on out Naruto and ummm, what's his name?" stumpled Kakashi as he scratched his head.

"Hahahaha he forgot youre name you teme!" laughed Naruto.

"Shut up dobe."

"No! You or else I'll toss you down Sakura chan's roof!" he thretanded harshly.

"Whatever. I give."

Kakashi lazily sat on the roof then took out his stupid perverted 'Icha' 'Icha' paradise. Naruto cautiously moved over to where Kaksahi was except he was covered by a shadow. Sasuke looked at ever one in confusion. Why the hell was everyone coping him? Only he lives in shadows, not them.

"Dobe, stupid kunoichi."

"What?!" shouted Naruto.

"Who the hell you talking too Uchiha brat?" cursed Sakura curiously.

"You. Get out of my shadows."

"No! I need it!"

"Me too."

Kakahi closed his book with a thump. "That's enough rambling. Each of us come out of the shadows."

"Alright."

"Fine." mumbled Naruto.

"Hn. Loser--"

**Thwack!**

Naruto wasn't near his shadow spot anymore, instead he had Sasuke dangling under the roof. His stupid self screamed and hollered as he was swishing back and forth. Sakura looked up to see Naruto with fox ears and three tails swishing back and forth behind him.

**"I told you too not make fun of me ningen!" **Naruto boomed in anger.

"W-what are you?!" Sasuke questioned.

**"None of your fucking business!" **the kitsune roared.

**Toss!**

**Thump!**

"Auuuuuugghhh! Bees!" screamed Sasuke.

"*Signs*, Naruto go collect Sasuke from out of the wasps nest." signed Kakashi.

"Hey teme! Those are wasps! Not bees!" he shouted.

Naruto jumped down into the shadows to go save Sasuke leaving Kakashi all alone with Sakura. Kakashi moved closer, then a little faster towards Sakura. She dodged him ever time he tried to catch her. Kakashi stopped following her then disappeared. Sakura re opened her eyes then looked around to find no sensei. She signed in relief but got caught from a hand underground.

"Hey! What the--"

**Boooom!**

"Good doggie." he smiled.

"Get off of me!" she growled.

* * *

"So, youre a kitsune youkai?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"I like your tails."

"Thanks!"

"But Hinata might like em even more." Sakura whispered silently. But Naruto caught that.

"What?!"

"Nothing." she lied.

Team 7 was sitting on the roof surrounded by a fire. Naruto dug his hands into the marshmallow bag pulling out four that stuck to his claws. Sasuke was tied up with a rope and a seal stuck flat on his forehead done by Naruto himself. Kakashi was still reading his book after having a short talk with Sakura. Her small form cautiously was near the fire with her droopy white fluffy wolf ears.

"Stop whining over there." Kakashi scowled.

"I want marshmallows." she whined.

"No. You skipped practice today."

"I didn't mean to, Ino was holding me up!"

"That pig?" asked Sasuke in disbalief.

"Yup. Before we left to go find Kakashi she kept hounding me in the halls."

"I heard she's critically mentally wounded in the hospital." gossiped Naruto.

"Really?" Sasuke asked agian.

"Yes. The anbu couldn't find the culprit. All they found was her stupid fan girls." commented Kakashi as he fipped a page in his dirty book.

"Teh. I knew she was weak." mumbled Sasuke.

"Anyways, since Sasuke doesn't have any parents and neither do you two, well start the bell test right here."

"Right here?!" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah. But first introduce your selves."

"Fine. My name is Naruto the fox youkai! In the ningen world I'm Naruto Uzumaki, parent less. I like human food in other words, ramen and pocky!"

"What are your hobbies?" asked the scarecrow.

"Destroying ningens!" answered Naruto as he broke the stick he was holding.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Ok. you're dream?"

"To achieve nine tails before I die an awful death!" he recited truthfuly.

"Good dream. Next, Sakura."

Good evening, I'm Sakura don't know my last name. I like to draw my hobbies are traning and my dream is to become the greatest kunoichi ever.

_"Wow, she still doesn't know?"_ thought Kakashi

Another good dream. Next, Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm not speaking until someone unties me first."

"No." Kakashi said lazily.

"Fine. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything--"

"Typical." Naruto rolled his blue eyes.

"Naruto hush." scolded Kakashi.

"My hobbies are training--"

"Typical." Sakura rolled her light green blueish eyes.

"Sakura hush." he shushed.

"My dream, no ambition is to destroy a certain ma--"

"Hey! He copied me!" complained Naruto.

"Naruto shut up!"

"Humph."

"That's enough talk. I'm going to test each of you."

"With what?" asked Sakura.

"A bell test."

"Since when do we train in the dark night kakashi sensei?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"Aww, shut up Sasuke teme! This looks easy!" Naaruto pumped his fists in the air.

"Yeah." Sakura nooded.

From afar in the trees a dark substance with glowing yellow eyes are watching team 7. The thing sat still in the high atmosphere so the others he was spiying on wouldn't see him. It quietly moved on the branch until something stupid blocked his path.

"Hi zetsu san!" chirped a stupid voice.

**Thwack!**

"Itai!"

_"Shut up Tobi._ _**Yeah, be quiet before I kill you then swallow you whole.**_"

"What's wrong Zetsu san?! Why we in a tre--"

_**"Shut the hell up."**_ Zetsu blocked Tobis mouth with a nearby tree branch.

"Mfff."

Naruto looked back towards Zetsu with his ears twitching in both directions like a radar. Zetsu turned back into the tree leaving Tobi all alone. The stupid partner in training bumped his elbow against the tree bark causing him to fall. Naruto dismissed it as nothing with a shrug then turned back to talk to the rest of team 7.

_"Stupid Tobi."_

**"Why the hell are we training him again?"**

_"Don't know."_

"**Oh well. Let's report back to leader."**

Zetsu dispeared into the moon light once agian leaving Tobi in the pile of leaves. His stupid self got up then ran down the dirt path trying to find Zetsu.

"Z-zetsu san! Wait for Tobi!" tobi cried pitifuly.

_End of chapter two..._

**JuubiNoOkami:** Ehhh, Zetsu san is spying on them. And what battle shall go on during the bell test? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please read and review!

**A/N:** Ehehehehe, what happened to Ino? Only I know... But it seems that sakurarocksyoursocks and himeko63 got what they wished for. Bye.


	3. III Bell test of horror

**A/N:** Two days prior or more is an update for either stories of mine. I don't know about the **Hoshi no kitsune**, it needs to be just right.

**Naruto:** Stop that! You haven't updated since the seventh of August!

**JuubiNoOkami**: Whatever. I'll try. Dancing dancing dancing--

**Naruto: **She's a dancing machine!

Radiant Guardian

Chapter 3 Mahogany Blends

* * *

A tall scarecrow walked into the center of the trainig grounds. Unlike some senseis who trained their students in the morning, he took it upon him self to switch it around allite. Kakashi took out a flag getting ready to wave the white fabric.

"Begin." he announced lazily.

_Swooosh!_

Kakashi waved a flag signaling the beginning of the bell test. Sauske was having difficulty finding his way through Konoha at night. He stumbled on the floor scratching himself with twigs and rocks. Riiiipp!Sasuke growled, his shirt was ripped in half. He took out a kunai hearing someone jumping around.

"Kitsune bi!" shouted Naruto in the air.

**Fwoooooshhh!**

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke cursed.

A giant forest fire took over the forest. Thinking it would help him go to where Kakashi and Naruto were, he started to follow it. The stupid teme ran faster and faster into the fire trying to find them. Zzzt! He fell to the floor after getting almost zapped to death. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura standing fifty feet across from him.

"Do you like the force field teme?" Sakura taunted.

"No. Cut that genjutsu out forehead."

Sakura steamed, "Ooh and I was about to let you come over here too!"

**Booom!**

Sakura snapped back into reality as Kakashi kicked her in the stomach. She stabbed her with her claws but he left using a transportation jutsu. Sasuke sat there with a scowl on his face. The two losers blocked him from fighting, how annoying. He got up taking a quick fighting stance.

"No matter. I'll just used a katon. That willl work."

"Not so fast teme!"

_Swipe!_

"Huh?!"

A Chinese spell tag was sitting on forehead. Sasuke fell to the floor with a giant rock on his head. Naruto laughed from his place high in the trees then continued to fight Kakashi. Sasuke was jealous as hell, Kakashi was using his sharingan, the stupid dobes were using their night vision. Ha. Ha.

"Naruto senpuu!"

Naruto twisted his body in the air then spun his leg around throwing rice cakes at everybody. Kakashi dodged all the food then got bashed in the face by Sakura's foot. He fell to the floor bleeding a little. Kakashi rubbed his head, they fight hard and rough. He slowly got up summoning two clones.

"Hey! You copied me!"

"Good." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Naruto! Get out the way!"

Sakura grabbbed a couple of trees then maneuvered them bashing the kakashi clones like a hammer. Kakashi pushed his clones out the way then started to fumble through his pocket. Naruto and Sakura poked their heads out through the trees like two curious puppies.

"Whats he got there?" Naruto asked.

Don't know.

"It looks blue." Naruto squinted his eyes to get a better view.

"Looks like a whistle."

"........."

"Exactly."

"Auuuuuugghh!" Naruto screamed

"Raaaaa! Wtf kakashi?!" Sakura cursed loudly.

Sasuke looked up from his spot on the ground to see his knocked out teammates. Ha, looks like they couldn't do it. Sasuke broke his way out of Naruto's rock but got hit by a paralyzing spell caused by the scroll. He mentally cursed, stupid dobes. Back to Naruto and Sakura, there energy was depleting.

"W-what should we do now?" Naruto breathed.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I don't know Naruto."

"Oh. Well, while I saw Sasuke teme getting hit by my fox magic, we can do the same thing to Kakashi."

* * *

Kakashi was lazily sleeping in the trees twenty miles away from Naruto and Sakura and ummm, whats his name. Those annoying creatures took out all of his chakra and power. Not even Pakkun used that much energy on a daily walk. Kakashi took out his stupid perverted Icha Icha paradise.

"Naruto is probably knocked out by now. And Sakura, well let's say she needs to--"

"NEEDS TO WHAT?!" Sakura roared in the darkness.

"Oh shit."

"Get down here Kakashi sensei!" Sakura roared.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

Bang!

The kunoichi was down below blowing off steam while at the same time destroying Kakashi's tree.

"I thought dogs like trees?" Kakashi asked dumbly.

Silence...

"Ahahahaha!"

"Naruto!"

**Boom!**

"Auuughhh! Stop!"

**Bang!**

"Were suppose to be going after Kakashi!"

"Oops, I forgot."

Naruto jumped up to the tree Kakashi was hiding in then jumped back down with a 'humph'.

"Look what you did! He left!"

"Drat. Is the plan still effective?"

"Yeah. If we could find him."

"No problem."

Sakura did a bunch of hand signs then let them slam into the tree bark.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Okami!"

_Poof!_

"What the hell do you want?!" it asked evilly.

"Aww, don't be like Gin."

Gin was Sakura's ninja wolf. He was giant unlike Kakashi's puny summons. He had silver silky fur, which gave him the name Gin in the first place. Naruto blew steam through his ears, he waved his arms about in a childih way angry as hell. Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Naruto kun?"

"How come I cant summon anything?" Naruto pouted.

"Try it."

"Ok. Kitsune magic!"

His body glowed turning him into a medium sized orange fox. He sweat dropped.

"This isn't what I had in mind!"

"But there is advantages." Sakura left traveling into the darkness with Gin.

"What advantages? Where are you going?"

"To find Kakashi."

Naruto was running around on all fours tracking down Kakashi's sent. Sakura was right behind him sitting on Gin's back for support. Naruto sped up with a 'kyu' down the forest path. Sakura held Gin back, something wasn't right here. This path leads right out of the leaf village into--

"The forest of death." she whispered.

**~At the forest of death~**

"Tobi chan found scarecrow!" he chirped.

_**"You imbecile, why the hell did you steal him?!"**_

"Because. He followed me." Tobi whined.

_**"Oh. Just, umm, I don't fucking know."**_

Kakashi was lying on his back unconscious from being dragged twenty feet away from the Konoha training grounds. Tobi sat on his making sure he wouldn't leave. How the hell could he leave when he's passed out?! A tall medium sized person with red eyes walked towards them.

"Good evening Itachi san."

"Hi Itachi sempai!" Tobi greeted.

Itachi grimaced at the annoying voice. He came alone, without his partner. Zetsu popped up from the soil like a daisy. Tobi screamed franticly then ran away into a tree with a thump. Itachi rolled his red sharingan eyes at the damn fool. Tobi fell to the floor seeing floating chicken wings.

"Mmmm, KFC!" Tobi mumbled dumbly.

"Why is he here?" Itachi pointed towards Kakashi.

"Don't know. Tobi brought him over here."

"Typical. Well since we need bait just to capture the kyuubi's kit, he is just right."

_**"Wheres the Kyuubi?"**_ asked Zetsu's dark side.

_"Drat. It's him."_ signed Zetsu's light side.

"Go on ahead. I'll take care of them." Itachi's tomoe's spun in the moon light.

Zetsu left through the soil again leaving Tobi all alone. The stupid but strong Akatsuki in training picked up Kakashi. Naruto slashed his tail at Tobi cauing him to fall. Kakashi flew into the air causing Gin to run after him like a chew toy. Sakura ran after her pet to get stabbed by Itachi's katana.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto shouted.

"So this is the Haruno brat."

"leave Sakura alone before I bite your head off!" Naruto threatened.

Itachi vanished from his spot then jabbed Naruto's furry body in the chest.

"You don't scare me Naruto."

"Ack!"

**Thump!**

"Nananana!" Tobi teased.

**Chomp!**

"Auugh! Doggie hurt Tobi!" Tobi cried pitifuly.

Tobi ws runing around with Kakashi in his stupid arms trying to dodge Gin's large fangs. Itachi snapped his fingers signaling thier escape. Tobi nodded then jumped up into the trees leaping on each branch as he left with Kakashi. Sakura was limping on the floor trying to get up.

"I suggest each of you take a nap."

**Zzzzzt**

Black out.

"Itachi!"

"Huh?" Naruto questioned with his eyes closed.

"Go away little brother. I have no time for you." Itachi waved him off.

"W-who's that?"

**Booom!**

"Auuuugghhh!" stupid Sasuke screamed.

"Ehehehe, Sasuke teme is getting his ass kicked." laughed Naruto as he layed on the floor.

He was oblivious to what was about to happen next.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the hospital room bandaged up. He looked around the white empty walls if the hospital room to see Hinata. Her Hyuuga attire glowed in the morning sum. Naruto grinned but hid under the covers thinking his kitsune ears and tails were showing. Hinata looked at him with a confused expression in her hyuuga pupil less eyes.

"Mou, Naruto kun?"

"Y-yes Hinata chan."

"Why are you hiding under the covers?"

"Because! Since my kitsune ears are showing you'll think Im going to kill you." Naruto played with his fingers trying not to blush.

"Kitsune ears? I don't see any."

Naruto shoot up from the covers.

"Really?!"

"Really." Hinata nodded while closing her pupil less eyes.

"Heh." Naruto grinned baring his fangs in appreciation.

Knock knock

"Gin. Go check to see who it is." Sakura ordered.

"Why?"

"Just because you naughty wolf! Just go see."

"Fine."

Gin bounced off Sakura's bed to see who the hell is bothering them at this moument. It was that stupid slut Ino, she was crying leaving green boogers all over her nose. Gin growled dangerously at her. **Smack! **Sakura tossed a piece of chocolate at him.

"Shush and let her through."

Gin whined then gently pushed Ino into the room.

"S-sasuke kun is dead." she wept pitfuly.

"No hes not."

"Yes he is!"

"Can't you tell that hes in a coma?"

"O-oh."

"Duh."

"She's dumb." Gin whispered.

"Shut up."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. The last thing I recalled was lying on the forest floor in the forest of death."

"The forest of death?!"

"Yes."

"Grrr, forehead! I cant stand you!" Ino shouted.

**Slam!**

"What's her problem?" Gin asked.

"Don't know." Sakura shrugged.

It has been two days since the incident in the forest of death. Due to Naruto and Sakura's healing speed, they healed way faster than stupid Sasuke teme. Sarutobi called the two over to discuss Kakashi's disappearance. Naruto and Sakura switched their normal ninja attire to something different (shipuuden clothes).

"Now tell me what happened again."

"Well, me and Sakura chan minus the teme were battling real good against Kakashi sensei! After fifteen minutes of bashing and slashing, Kakashi disparread from our training grounds. So me and Sakura chan minus the damn ugly teme ran following his scent into the forest of death. *Huff* *Huff*." Naruto struggled with the rest.

Sarutobi and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sakura. You say the rest."

"Ok. Now supposedly, a giant plant, stupid man with an orange mask and a raven haired fellow with the same sharingan but way better then Kaskashi kidnapped him."

"........"

Sarutobi was silent. All of that happened in one night? But Naruto spoke up with a bitter comment.

"Well it should have never happened if Sakura would have appeared on time." Naruto said in a matter of fact way.

"What? Are you saying it's my fault?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Only if the panties fit."

"P-panties?!'" Sakura was shocked and angry.

"Yeah! You like my joke?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

**Bang!**

"Itai!"

"This information is very crucial and true. At some point that organization will appear trying to lure one of you in."

"Us?" Naruto pointed to both him and Sakura.

"Yes. Don't give in."

"Fine. But what about Kakashi and that Sasuke teme?" questioned Naruto.

"Oh. I think I found a replacement for Kakashi." smiled Sarutobi.

"YOSH! I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRAIN KAKASHI'S STUDENTS!" boomed a familiar voice.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed the two like the painting.

**JuubiNoOkami:** Oh no, Kakashi got stolen by the Akatsuki. And stupid whats his face didn't do anything. Well. let's play trivia again.

Who's going to train Naruto and Sakura?

**A**. Stupid Gai sensei

**B.** Duh, stupid Gai sensei

**C.** How many fucking time do I have to say it? The dumb green wearing spandex man called Gai sensei

**D.** Mr. Clean


	4. IV Oh, noo!

**Hiya yall! I'ma gonna be a hill billy for Halloween! Hyuck Hyuck! Yeah right. How's every one doing? I'm fine. Took me a while to finally stop being lazy and finish this story. Right now I changed my screen name from Juubi no okami to The great white celestial wolf. Back to the story. I do not own Naruto. All I own is the plot.  
**

Radiant Guardian

Chapter 4 YOSH!

It was still nighttime on a Sunday in Konoha. People slept in their beds dreaming thoughtful dreams about space ships, food, etc. To the south of Konoha Sakura Haruno slept on her bed-- wait, she's not sleeping. The pink haired girl had dry tears streaming down her cheeks. There was no full moon outside this time. She stopped crying after hearing light foot steps walk towards her. "Stupid girl, why are you crying?" it asked.

Sakura turned her head."Huh?"

A black figure with a white mask and yellow eyes peeping through was standing twenty feet near her. "I'll ask you again."

"Kyuh!" she clenched her teeth as the marks on her body started to glow and rob her of her own chakra.

The thing smiled a twisted smile. "Aha. So you are the chosen one."

Sakura titled her head to the side in confusion. "Chosen one? What chosen one?" She couldn't get an answer when it's black hands stretched and grabbed her clothes. "Hey! Get off of me!" she hollered.

The thing squeezed her hand sending Sakura a slight jolt. It jumped off after getting struck in the head by her foot. The ugly shit left through the roof in a black hole. "Yeah you better leave." she hissed.

Said girl lifted the sleeve of her night gown to see the maks on her hand getting more darker like a permanent marker. Sakura held onto her head as a tingling pain raced through her body causing her to scream in the moon light. "AUUUUUGGGH!"

**~The next day~**

"Hey old fart, what was that horrible bone chilling scream last night?" questioned Naruto.

"I have no idea Naruto. By the way, where's Sakura?"

"Don't know. I'll go get her." Naruto offered.

Naruto ran outside the hokage's office down the crowded streets to see yellow tape all over Sakura's house. "Sakura chan?" he questioned. Naruto couldn't go any further as an anbu blocked him from the entrance.

The anbu gently shoved him. "Sorry kid, this place is off limits."

Naruto shoved back at the anbu. "So! I'm looking for Sakura!"

Said anbu signed when the blond kept fighting him off. "Of course you are. But unless you want to see a whole bunch of dead bodies every--" he got cut of by the dobe.

The blond kitsune didn't allow the anbu to speak any further. "Dead bodies?"

* * *

"Sakura." a voice called out to someone in the room.

The little pink haired girl was lifelessly sitting on the bed staring into space. She was just taken in after getting taken out about three days ago. A tall white haired spiky man with big giant scrolls on his back was talking to her.

"Girlie, I need to talk to you."

Sakura turned her head towards the man. "Yes sir? What is it?" she answered in monotone.

The man grinned playfully. "Its not sir. You can call me Jiraiya, the toad sanin." he paused. Anyways, the anbu said you've been doing evil demonic things. Epically at night. Is that true?"

Sakura looked away from him. "No it is not."

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "That's not what I heard. Let me see your marks."

Sakura's eyes opened wide. "No!" Crash! The pink haired girl broke through the window and fell down onto the grass and ran away into the village square. Jiraiya signed in confusion. "Why must criminals always run?"

Back outside Sakura was running around the area letting the breeze hit her hospital gown.

**'Do you like killing?**' an evil asked.

Sakura shook her head allowing tears roll down her cheeks. _'No I do not!'_

The demon licked its razor sharp teeth. **'Yes you do. I saw the radiance in your eyes when you killed a little boy.'**

Sakura sobbed harder. "No I didn't! You did!"

**'Don't lie child. You got jealous when you saw the little boy having fun with his mother and father in the window. Don't you remember?' **it hinted mischievously.**  
**

Sakura paused when the memories hit her smack dab in the face.

_Flashback..._

_"Hehehe! Mommie! Daddy! Look at this!" laughed a small child.  
_

_Sakura was staring at a little boy and his parents having fun through the window. All she wanted to do was go for a stroll after stupid Gai sensei was going to direct their team but what does she see? FUN! GOD DAMN FUN!_

_**'Your jealous aren't you?'** it asked.  
_

_"Huh? Who's there?" Sakura continuously looked around the area._

_**"Heehee, your funny runt."** it laughed.  
_

_'No really, who are you?'_

_**'A friend. And friends always help their precious friends solve some serious problems.'** it quoted thoughtfully.  
_

_"What for? He's just a--" Sakura fell to the ground as a bone tingling pain took over her body. Thirteen minutes later she awoken very slowly with reddish blue chakra flowing out her back. It took form of a tail and two wings._

_"**Let's get this shit started.**" it/she said._

_A demonic Sakura walked up the walls of the house and smashed her way through sharp glass into the house. Sakura covered her keen ears as the family screamed their lungs out. **"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHUT UP!"** she screamed._

_Sakura cut her way throught the child's body with her claws. "Ahahahaha!" she laughed and escaped through the same window._

_Her small self leaped out of the window onto the side walk causing an earthquake to erupt. Nearby villagers that decided to take a walk in the warm summer night air started to scream and run way from her. **"Get back her maggots!"** Sakura sprinted off into the streets ready to kill._

_End of flashback.._

Sakura was on the grass passed out next to an oak tree. Ten minutes have passed since the horrilbe flash back plagued her mind. Slowly and steadily, light foot steps ran up to her. "Yosh! Gai sensei! I found Sakura san!" shouted a loud annoying voice.

Somewhere else far away in the land of grass, Zetsu and Tobi were talking to someone. Its familiar mask with yellow eyes peeping through was it's normal attire. "I found her."

Dark side of Zetsu mumbled something. **"Did you do something to that dumbass seal?"**

_"Yeah! Leader sama wants that girl alive."_ the light side of Zetsu chirped.

The thing cocked his head to the side. "I have no idea."

Tobi barged right into their conversation. "Moshi Moshi! I think the seal is gonna explode from his rotten touch." he chimed.

**"Yeah, Tobi's right. You messed up it's functions Zolo. I wouldn't advise you to go any further near her anymore."** informed the dark side.

The thing laughed and gasped. "Ehehehe! If you want the seal to go back to normal then send the girl back to her home village!"

* * *

**~Back in the leaf village~**

"Did you find Sakura?"

Lee saluted with his left hand in the air like a soldier. "Yosh! We did Sarutobi sama!"

Sarutobi leaned in onto Sakura's fainted sleeping form. "There is something not right about this girl." he whispered.

Naruto jumped up and down. "What do you mean? She just looks like a normal ningen girl to me."

Sarutobi turned back to Naruto and Lee. "You two go on ahead and train. I'll find out what's going on with her."

"Right! Yosh!" Shouted Naruto and Lee.

The two ran off out of the room leaving Sakura alone with the old fart. He carefully lifted up her shirt and gasped. "What is this?"

Bang! Two anbus ran into the hokages room. "Hokage sama! What did you find?"

Sarutobi was dumbfounded. "I have no idea."

One of the anbu sheepishly scratched thier head. "Well do you want us to do research on it?"

"Yes. Please look under the forbidden techniques and secrets of old extinct villages." he instructed.

"Hai." the two bowed and left the room in green leaves and smoke.

A couple of months have passed since Kakashi's disappearance, Sasuke's beat down by weasle sama and Sakura's crazy antics. The village went back to normal, except Sakura. Naruto went off on a mission with team Gai to the land of waves. Said girl silently sat on the crazy institute bed located in the back of Konoha.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy.." she recited over and over like a broken record.

**"Yes you you are.**" taunted the voice.

"SHUT UP!" Smash! She chucked a silver plate at the wall causing it the smash into thousands or pices. She quickly brought her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth shaking the bed causing it to creak and sway.

**'Hehehehe. Do you hate me? The village? Everything?'**

"Yes. Yes. YES! YES! YES!" she hollered at the top of her lungs. Sakura continuously hopped and jumped on the bed wheezing heavily. Said pink haired crazy girl spat and hacked up blood then scratched walls with her new claws.

**"Good. Let me take over and everything will be okay."**

Sakura smiled heavily at what the beast just said to her. She paused and fell to the floor with her eyes rolling to the back of her head. It rolled back to the front leaving her pupils a fresh red golden color.

"Sakura?"

_End of chapter four..._

**A/N:** Ehehehe, who is at the door? Let's play trivia to keep you at the edge of your self anticipating on what's about to happen next. I admit that this have taken me a long time to come up with, but I just needed a break. Yeah, this chapter was pretty sad and filled with angst, definately no humor in this one. Bye. Read and review!

First: Who is at the door?

**A**. Naruto

**B.**Sasuke

**C.** Boogey man

**D.** Micheal Jackson (**A/N:** I know this one is not funny. R.I.P King of pop)

**E.** Itachi

**F. **Somebody else (Yeah, the choices are difficult in this one. Just choose this if you have no clue.)


	5. V Decisions,decisions

**Konichiwa fellow readers and how is everybody? I'm good. It's Silent Ookami here ready to go! Wow, its been almost eleven months since I had this fic on here. Almost time for the anniversary for when it first began! Only a week remains until the fourteenth. About this chapter, I think it's a little better than the previous ones, chapter four is alright though.. Now let's continue.**

"Meow." normal conversation

_'Meow_.' thoughts

**"Meow." **evil Saku demon speaking

_**"Meow."**_ dark side of Zetsu

**"Meow."** light side of zetsu

* * *

Radiant Guardian

Chapter 5: Decisions, decisions

**"GO AWAY!"** her voice roared through the hospital room carrying off loud sirens like a hawk.

Someone was in her room, this certain fellow Uchiha with scared coal eyes that never threatened to draw any salty tears under any circumstances. That same said someone that witnessed her only father figure leave, after getting stolen and kidnapped in the wretched hands of the Akatsuki.

His eyes were wide like saucers at the event that was being played in the hospital room. He felt that he was never was suppose to witness this type of terror again, just once during the Uchiha massacre.

Standing before him was a mutant; half wolf, half human.

Her hands were all hairy covered by white fur blending in with pink tint like colors found only on strawberry smoothies being eaten on a hot day. Said creature was wielding sharp razor nails making her bleed to death from the heart drenching transformation.

like she cared.

Pointy white wolf ears stuck out of her cranium standing arched like a toy solider waiting for any command necessary to make a move. A white air brush like tails tuck out from behind her ass gown that barely covered that area.

It wasn't wagging at all, just sitting there without any emotions to bare.

But then there was Sasuke who was staring at the girl with heavy breathing. His chest puffed in and out like a proud seal that was meant to be the leader to any group. He didn't dare to make a move only causing a problem for the troubled girl

**"I SAID GO AWAY!"** she boomed banging her fist against the wall creating a mind gaping hole for all to see.

Sasuke did not no what to do, either leave or get devoured by the hybrid that was once his beloved annoying team mate. He was tongue tied by the once weak little pink haired girl that didn't bother to follow him around like all his other rabid fan girls. Snapping him out of his confused gaze the door slammed open revealing Jiraiya who was carrying a piece of paper in his hands.

"Looks like it's more serious than I thought." he spoke aloud in concern.

He ran forward bumping into Sasuke who fell to the floor gasping for breath. Jiraiya looked back at his victim and muttered 'weakling' then went back to his job. His body crashed onto Sakura in a bear hug type of formation and slapped the paper on her forehead. She thrashed about like a bumble bee caught in a bug zapper and became still in distraught.

It worked for a moment sending her eyes from red golden then reverted back to green only throwing Jiraiya a little off guard. He waited silently for something to happen when Sakura's eyes snapped open and she ripped the scroll off her skin.

**"GET THIS PIECE OF SHIT OF ME!" **she/it screamed.

"Shut up and go to hell!" he shouted while adding a few more papers to her forehead.

Soon the kanji symbolized pages overlapped each other like a sketch book slowly evaporating into Sakura's head. Only one page remained and disappeared leaving behind a letter that spoke the truth.

Akuma.

Satisfied with his work, Jiraiya fell to the floor smiling to himself. "That should keep stuff under control."

The markings were no more, only the stamp on her forehead which read demon in kanji. Sakura soon fell to the floor taking refuge to it as if the ground was a stone cold bed. Said toad sage got up from the floor and walked over with a strange item in his hands.

"I'm sorry.." he apologized and strapped the thing around her neck.

o00o

It was silent in the hospital room Sakura took account for after that encounter with her inner demon. Jiraiya was busying sitting in a chair next to the window that poured out the nightly sky. A crescent moon hid out from the stars underneath a few clouds creating a more earth effect. Said man was monitoring her movements while writing down a few notes for a new book.

He jumped when a loud beeping sound came form the device he installed on her neck. Said object was making a terrible racket which meant that some type of effect was being preformed on her. He leaned in closer on said patient who was having a slight seizure attack on the bed. Said toad hermit was sweating bullets when he checked the monitor that was showing Sakura's heart beat.

This wasn't good, her heart was pumping blood much faster than before.

Jiraiya checked her pulse and his eyes widened in awe, there was no pulse. "I-impossible.." he stuttered in disbelief.

Suddenly, her hand shot out from under the sheets and grabbed his arm. "Nothing is impossible." she said in a ghostly voice.

He scrunched his face up in confusion. "You, gimme the girl." he commanded coolly.

"I'm not a you, or an it. More like an akuma."

"No duh, switch back and don't come out ever again. I got a chakra collar on her now so it won't be pretty."

"Really now? It only stops my chakra, not Shiriusu."

"Shiriusu?" he questioned.

"Tsk, tsk. I would expect a little more from a sanin."

"Were full of surprises so don't flatter me, akuma."

"Akuma is such a harsh word, just call me sloth." it corrected the man.

"Sloth? That's even more annoying than akuma. Thanks a lot.." he rolled his coal eyes at the name.

"Whatever. now about the girl, her chakra is being drained because of you. Good bye." and it disappeared out from sight.

Jiraiya quickly acted picking up the passed out girl and took the chakra collar off from her neck. he signed in defeat and laid her body back on the bed hoping the hokage would have a better solution for this.

Otherwise, those two creatures are here to stay.

**~*Next day*~**

The sun made it's way through the window where Sakura had a wonderful view of the birds and floating clouds in the sky. She got up from bed and stretched a bit like a cat and walked into the bath room. She came back out after doing her daily morning rituals in a new attire **(Same clothes just black. No description cause I'm kinda lazy.)** and made her way out of the hospital.

"Shit, its too sunny out her." she hissed with her palm over her eyes.

"Huh?" her green irises looked over what seemed to be claws growing between what suppose to be nails.

Sakura scratched her head at the discovery and made her way towards the red bridge where team seven always met for training and frowned in sadness; Kakashi wasn't there any more, oh boy. She leaned on the rail and began thinking about all the good times they had until she noticed Naruto running towards her direction.

"Hiya, Sakura chan!" he greeted and froze in his tracks.

"N-naruto? what's wrong?"

Naruto grew crimson and his furry fox ears and tails popped up like a daisy. "Umm.." he trailed wide eyed.

"Grrr, I'm getting tired of you Naruto." she growled coming closer at him.

"H-hey, leave me be, I'm just a kit." Naruto put up his hands in defeat and ran like hell.

Said girl ran after him trampling some daisy's and catching up on his tail only for him to dash away even faster. Naruto jumped through trees and leaped from roof top to roof top landing in a river. Sakura cannon balled into the river as well and threw water at him.

"Water no jutsu!"

"that's not a jutsu!" he exclaimed happily.

"I know right, I'm bad at.. oh my.."

Sakura was busy glaring at her reflection in the water, it wasn't so pretty. She tugged at her fuzzy ears and made faces in the water sneaking a peak at some sharp pearly whites. Finished with glaring at her self, she found Naruto who was making a break for it as quit as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me that I'm this.." she paused and made a funny face. "Thing?"

Naruto opened his mouth with a smile on his face but nothing came out. He switched it with a frown, "I thought you knew already?"

said girl looked away from her team mate with a confused look on her face. "I thought I knew too.."

o00o

It was the afternoon when team seven met near team Gai's training grounds. It was a wide open space filled with grass so no one can fall and hit their head on the dirt. Everybody was on the ground sitting on a red blanket and sipping tea.

"Alright team, today were gonna discuss some private matters." spoke Gai.

"Like what? Can we do S rank missions now cause I'm sick and tired of these damn d ranks.." muttered Naruto.

"Well we wouldn't be doing puny shit if you three weren't put on the team." cursed Neji.

"Heehhe, you mean only guy sensei right?"

"No. You." he answered while sipping tea with his eyes closed.

"What the fuck does that mean? There's only seven of us!" he shouted with his arms stretched out in anger.

"Ok, ok, that's enough! What were you saying Gai sensei?" boomed lee.

"Well, the chunin exams are starting up and I'm not gonna hold back on allowing you guys entry this year."

"Really? We gonna kick some ass!" Naruto concluded with his fists pumping in the air.

"Epically Ino's." Sakura smirked while cracking her knuckles.

"Hn. I'm in." hned Sasuke.

Gai shook his head in denial. "Noooo! You three are too young! I'm only entering Lee, Ten Ten and Neji!"

"What? Oh come on! I'm a hundred and you humans are only umm.. I don't know!"

"Fine, you and team Gai will enter. No further discussions."

"I'm not going to wait another year just to take the chunins exams. Switch it. Now." commanded Sasuke.

"Me too. Kakashi sensei won't do this to us." said Sakura with a frown.

"I'm not that perverted man so don't switch the script on me! Were through!"

"Hmph, whatever."

"Blah." Sakura spat at the teacher.

"Sorry guys maybe next year?" Naruto suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up."

"Shut up dobe."

"TEME!"

o00o

"Stupid fruit cup and his dumb ass meddlesome ways.." grumbled a female voice.

Sakura was outside mumbling and groaning to her self about how Gai wouldn't let her and Sasuke take the chunin exams with naruto and the rest of the extended team. Hell, she wanted to kick ino's ass for messing with Hinata and now she can't! She strolled down a dirt path and was met with an awful face that barked a friendly tune.

"Bark! Bark!" it barked at the girl.

"Shoo, I don't wanna play." she cooed at the inu.

_'Yes you do, I can see your tail wagging.'_ it was right, she was wagging.

"W-who said that?" she asked while looking around in confusion.

_'I did. Well aren't you a wolf? Were kinda the same..'_ it cocked it's head to the side.

"Yeah but I don't wanna play today."

"Akamaru, here boy! Where the hell are ya?" called out a voice.

Ooh, it's my master! Would you like to meet him?

"No thanks, I'm go..od.." she paused between breaths.

There he was, his owner. A scruffy brown haired boy with a gray jacket and the hoodie over his head. He was flushed too and began getting tight down there in the crotch area. Sakura avoided the dog boy and went on her way unknown to a mysterious person stalking her.

The duo hid behind a fence and began talking amongst each other.

"Eww, why would she want to fuck him Zetsu san? They'll create wogs."

_**"What the hell are wogs?"**_

"A dog head glued on a wolf's body." he chirped.

_**"Ugh.. shut up Tobi. Now how do we get her over here?"**_

"Ah, why don't we put doggie biscuits on the floor? Then shell come by on all fours with her tail wagging like a real puppy."

_**"She's not a dog. Besides, they don't eat stupid looking snack items made out of dough."**_

"Well what do they eat?"

_**"Meat."**_

"As in steak?"

_**"No, human meat, now go out there." **_he pushed tobi out into the open.

**"Bye Tobi!" ** smiled the light side of Zetsu.

_**"Shut up." **_commanded the dark side of Zetsu.

**"M'kay."**

Startled by his appearance she began with, "Who the hell are you?"

"Umm.."

_End of chapter five_

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx: Oh god, I finally updated! Hooray ^^ Since the story zoomed pass the wave arc, the chunin exams is a must. Don't fret, Sakura will be in the chunin exams and I'll explain who Shiriusu is later. **

**Now about the next chapter, who knows when I'll update. ^^ No really..**

Trivia of doom:

What will Tobi say to Sakura?

A. "Hi, I'm Bopo."** (Ha. Ha. Rugrats. I miss that show so much..)**

B. "Konichiwa I'm Tobi an I have come her to Kidnap you."

C. "Don't fret wolf chan, there's something you need to hear about.."

Think real hard on this one, it will take a while to get and the time will come when an answer is revealed in the next chapter. Bye.


	6. VI Negotiations

Shit, only two weeks and a half of summer vacation left. Well anyways, how is everybody doing? Enjoying your summer vacation? Maybe not, I apologize if some of you start school early, I guess that makes me the lucky one. Anyways, this fic has been on here a whole year! Yay! ^^

Now back to the story. I do not own Naruto, only my thoughts and this account.

"Meow." normal speaking

_'Meow.'_ thoughts

**'Meow.' Sloth and light side of Zetsu**

_**'Meow**_.' dark side of Zetsu

"Meow." Shiriusu

* * *

Radiant Guardian

Chapter six: Negotiations

Sakura was trapped.

She was stuck near the fence with two men atop her taking their height advantage like a boarding space shuttle. Sakura didn't know what to do and her ear's flattened on the girl's skull in fear. Zetsu sensed her scared reactions and started chuckling in laughter and took out a kunai in his hand. Her green eyes traveled left and right taking notice of the two evil men before her.

One looked like an Aloe Vera species from Home Depot that had a growth spurt from drinking too much water. There was another one standing next to it and it looked like the person lost his anbu mask and went with a spare orange Halloween mask instead.

Sakura's irises squinted in confusion. "Who are you?"

Tobi heard the child's voice and beamed, "The akatsuki!" he chirped and got hit by Zetsu's fist.

_**"Shut the fuck up, you blew away our cover." **_cursed the dark side of Zetsu.

**"Ooh, leader sama is gonna be mad.." **oohed an amused light side of Zetsu.

_**"You two, shut ya traps, well both of ya anyways, garrr.." **_roared the dark side of Zetsu in hopelessness.

Choosing this is kami's way of gibing her another chance in life, Sakura escaped the area running like hell and got caught getting scooped up by very strong arms. Said girl was now face to face with the plant, his Venus fly trap greens chomped in union like a beetle.

_**"Were hungry, now if you don't want to feed us with your little petite annoying self then listen very carefully." **_it threatened bitterly.

"Ok." she agreed with a frown. "I'm listening."

Annoyed, dark Zetsu lifted up his right arm and turned her head towards Tobi. _**"No, listen to him first."**_

"Are you ready wolf chan? Cause Tobi has a lot to say, here we go. First, We know where you came from."

"Really? Where?"

**"Classified. Join the Akatsuki and we'll tell you." **chirped the light side of Zetsu.

"What? I can't become disloyal from Konoha and join you."

_**"Teh, disloyal? Listen brat, there's a whole bunch of facts you don't know about your dear country."**_

"Sakura chan!" called out a voice.

"Naruto?"

Tobi hear naruto's voice and started jumping up and down for joy. "Ooh, ooh, it's the Kyuubi's son."

_**"No duh. Wanna doggie biscuit?"**_ dark Zetsu said in an amused way.

"When Naruto comes he's gonna beat the crap out of you two." she shook a sharp clawed finger at them.

"Noo, I don't want my waste removed! Only the toilet does that for me." Tobi wept into his gloved hands.

_**"Whatever, we'll come back and visit you real soon."**_ he promised and smirked deviously, _**"Akuma."**_

Sakura got angered and swung her fist at him, he disappeared in a poof of smoke along with Tobi and left Sakura all alone. Naruto finally came by running with a happy expression on his face and gasped at what he saw.

"Hey, what happened to your eyes?" Naruto asked in a concerned way.

She took out a small mirror used for makeup and looked at her reflection. "Nothing." she answered and closed it back up. "What's up?"

"I talked to the hokage about you and Sasuke temes little dilemma." he informed the girl.

"So?" she rolled her eyes at the information.

"Were gonna be in the chunin exams!" he exclaimed and quickly got a death hug by Sakura.

"Really? I'm so happy! Let's go celebrate!" she looked at Naruto and got a depressed look.

"Ummm, I promised Hinata that well go celebrate together." he explained and looked away. "Sorry."

Sakura didn't know what to say anymore and closed her eyes with a small smile forming on her lips. "Heh, no problem."

Yes it is a problem for you Sakura chan.

o00o

Time flew by very slowly when Sakura was strolling around the leaf village.

She blended in with the crowd, minus her so called pink hair that every one spotted a mile away. Tired by walking up and down the street, a blur of red caught her eyes, it reminded her of blood. Hypnotized by the color, Sakura moved forward pushing a few people out the way and came across a new fellow with a gourd on his back.

Memorized by the gourd, Sloth literally spoke out of Sakura's mouth.

**"Hey, that's a pretty gourd."** Sakura cupped her mouth with her hands in surprise at the voice that came out.

the boy looked at her like she was retarded. "Gourds are not pretty." he paused and muttered, "Stupid." then walked off.

Steamed by what he said, Sakura shook her fist in the air and began speaking strange language.** "Oh yeah? I fucked your mother last night!"**

That done it.

Said boy stopped in his tracks and stud in the middle of the street not really doing anything at all. Sakura did not know where that conversation was coming from, her mother taught her better than this! Sweat began pouring out of her skin and she ran like hell when the red head turned his body around and had a grim look on his face.

"What did you day about my mother?" he whispered and raises his voice. "HUH?"

Sakura looked back to see what was happening and felt her feet being planted on the ground. Slowly the gourd started shaking and sand flown out of the boy's guard and made it's way for the little instigator.

she began pulling at her feet in fright. "Hey, what's happening?"

'**Nothing. Were gonna fight Ronald McDonald for some Mc nuggets tonight, that's what!'**

_'No way, I want burger king. Let me live!'_

'Oh geez, in trouble again? Let me help you only this time ok?'

_'Alright who ever you are. But I'm not still fazed with two voices hidden inside me.'_

Sakura regain control of her body and felt another wave of energy waiting to get out. She left the area at lightning speed and came up behind the gourd wearing red head and pulled back her leg then kicked him head on. Surprised by her movements, the sand didn't have enough time to deflect her kick and he flew across the street and hit a wall.

He slammed straight into the concrete and fell onto the floor and passed out from the impact. Sakura landed on the ground looking at the floor with her bangs covering her eyes letting out a few growls in anger.

"Don't you mess with me Shukaku."

Alarmed by the voice, Gaara picked his head up and went, "H-how do you know about.. Shuka..ku.." and fainted into the rubble.

**'Hehehehe, the bijuu is dead!' **Sloth chuckled in astonishment.

'No it isn't you dimwit. When the container dies, it should be released and so far he did not die yet.'

**'Aww, nuts.'**

"Gaara! Gaara!" shouted two voices altogether.

"Huh?"

Sakura found her self breathing dust when two figures ran passed her and got near her red headed victim. She watched them check Gaara's pulse and pick him up from the ground, sent her a death glare, and left in a puff of smoke. Sakura blinked for a moment and shrugged it then walked away back into the anxious crowd.

**'What the hell was that?'**

'That was the one tails. I would be wary of it, there will probably be a rematch soon. Shukaku never gives up, it has a revenge streak.'

**'So what? We can take him!'**

'Shut up Sid the sloth, we could have avoid this if you didn't crack any jokes.'

_'Yeah, Shiriusu is right. You got a little carried away back there.'_**  
**

**'Ooh, so it's my fault then? Fine, be like that.**' she paused for a second and began bantering again.** 'Wait a minute, who the hell is Sid the sloth? Cause I didn't know that there were sloth akumas around these here parts.'**

'Never mind. Sakura, go buy us some food. I'm hungry.'

Said wolf obliged with the voice's in her head asking for food and made her way towards the ramen shop and kept a watch out for Naruto and his date. They were busy eating and laughing with each other and having a great time, which Sakura didn't really want to interrupt.

She exited the shop and strolled near the teriyaki shop for a steamy treat.

**'Mmm, smells good in here. order three helpings of that stuff.'**

_'Why? I'll get fat.'_

'Hush, someone is watching us.'

Her wolf ears picked up the sounds of chopsticks hitting the table and came across an unruly sight; there was that weasel again, seemed like the Akatsuki sent him off on a mission in his home town. Sakura began multitasking and picked the food off the counter and still kept her green eyes on Itachi's hard calculating gaze.

Finished with paying for the food, Sakura walked out of the shop and headed home for dinner.

o00o

**~Next day~**

"Yosh! The chunin exams begin today!"

"No duh, dobe."

"Dobe? I am not Naruto, and don't you forget it."

"Oh really? You and Naruto are exactly alike, loud and weak."

"Oh yeah? How about a battle then?"

"Alright, I'm going to mop the floor with you."

"Lee, we need to go to the leaf academy, now." informed Ten Ten.

"Not yet Ten Ten I need to show this teme who's boss. I already had one person I need to prove my worth to. I can deal with another."

Ten Ten's eyes widened and her mouth opened in protest when Sakura put her hands on the weapon mistress's shoulders and lead her away out of the arena. Sakura knew exactly what Lee was talking about and carefully explained it to Ten Ten who understood it very quickly then most others of the group.

Neji kept his eyes on the battle while Naruto left the scene and came back within a puff of smoke with a bag of popcorn in his hands.

"Crunch, crunch. Go Lee! Kick the teme's ass!" he cheered between bites.

Lee turned his head towards the voice and nodded at the request. "Okay, I'll show him that not all the kekkei genkai non wielders are weak."

Sakura, Ten Ten, and Naruto got what he was saying and literally had tears streaks draining down their cheeks. "So true, we wish you luck.."

"Teh, yeah right. Bring it on bushy brows." he taunted in a come hither way.

Taking up his offer, Lee disappeared from where he was standing at unrecognizable speed that confused the hell out of Sasuke. He blinked when Lee came up behind him and did a round house kick that hit the air he was chocking on. Lee switched sides and appeared right in front of the so called number one rookie and kicked him in the face.

Sasuke didn't have enough time to block it with his arms and collided with the ground and laid there for a couple moments. Instincts took over and he unraveled the sharingan that made two tomoes swirl around in his eye sockets. _'Move Sasuke move, I can sense him coming this way_.' he thought in alertness, but his body was too slow for about what was about to happen.

"Sasuke teme, get up!"

"Huh? Gai sensei told him not to use that move."

"Lee, no!" Ten Ten shouted in terror.

This was it, the final count down..

Sasuke was pissing his pants when Lee reared up right out of nowhere and unleashed a deadly attack on him. The two began spining in mid air like a top spiraling down words, all that could be seen was Lee's bandages floating in the wind.

Who will save them?

"Stop!"

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx:** Dun dun dun, looks like Lee is going to show Sasuke who's boss. Now I wonder who is going to stop the battle. I can tell that this story will get dragged on for a while, well it's because I still have ideas for this fic and plan to update it from now on.

Naruto kun's trivia

What's going to happen to Sasuke?:

A. He's gonna die

B. Someone is going to save his sorry ass

C. A vulture will swoop in and do the job for us and kill the little bugger.

D. None of the above.

Hehehehe, this should be a little easier to figure out. Use your imagination for this one, and if you don't have one then choose D. Bye.


	7. VII Almost Struck By Lightning

Nooo, only four days left of pure solitude! Oh the horror! Oh yeah, welcome to Radiant Guardian newbies, and veterans to this fic. I am very impressed with how many chapters are here, the most I have done in my entire well being on fanfiction. Now about Messed Up Chibi life, it will be completed while my who life depends on it.

I even have half of the chapter already typed up already. But I'm too lazy to finish it though. I don't know why but maybe there's a reason why I put that story on hiatus. Good thing I did, eh? Just hold on a little longer okay? Alright, here's chapter seven. Enjoy.

"Meow." normal speaking

_'Meow.'_ thoughts

**'Meow.' Sloth  
**

"Meow." Shiriusu

* * *

Radiant Guardian

Chapter Seven: Almost struck by lightning

Sakura was too late.

There was nothing she could do know, all there was to see was splattered blood on the fresh cut grass. Everyone was shocked at what has happened and began shedding a little tears and silently sobbing against the wind. Naruto felt the grief over take him and rushed forward breaking from the group and skidded on the dirt near his fallen comrade.

"Sakura chan, speak to me!"

His calls were unanswered when Sakura's green eyes began losing color and her skin has gotten paler from before. While the blond was checking his team mate out for any wounds, his other friend was on the ground breathing heavily and stuck a hand out in exhaustion.

"Naru..to. Bring me to the hospital. Quick."

"Hell no! Look what you did you stupid teme! I hate you!" He roared with tears streaming down his face.

"Yosh, I should get Gai sensei." Lee suggested and poofed away.

Ten Ten arrived onto the scene with Neji and bent down holding Sakura close like a fallen book. "I can't believe that Sasuke would do this to her."

Neji's eyes narrowed at what was logged in the girl's stomach. "That was some trick he had hidden in his sleeves. Quite clever too."

"We can't bring them with us." Naruto spoke silently making Ten Ten and Neji silently gasp.

"W-what do you mean?" Ten Ten questioned nervously.

"Me and Gai were having a little secret meeting after I talked Sarutobi into letting Sakura and Sasuke join the chunin exams." Naruto began with grim look on his face and kept his attention on the bloody grass. "He said that there was a reason why he didn't let you two and lee attend the exams the year before." and ended with a sign.

"Ah, their not experienced enough. You'll fare quickly, but who knows about them. Let's go then." Neji beckoned the group.

"Un." the two chorused with a nod.

Naruto kept his attention on the two and waited patiently for Gai and Lee to pop out of nowhere and ruin things again. They did, creating a dramatic scenery with some clouds and a tombstone popping up from the ground.

"Aww man, Sasuke is dead!" Gai wept with anime tears flying out of his eye sockets.

"Don't forget about Sakura chan!" Lee cried through his bandaged hands.

"You two humans better take Sasuke to the hospital, he's suffering from massive blood lose. I can tell by all of it spewing all over the grass."

"Hai Naruto sempai! Shall we still allow them to attend the chunin exams?" Questioned Gai. "Cause honestly, I don't think there gonna make it."

Said kitsune youkai looked up towards the sky and smiled. "Of course there gonna make it. Were team seven and don't you forget it."

Neji rolled his eyes at Naruto's answer. "Hello, it's Team Gai, not team seven." he said bluntly.

"Shut up Neji teme!"

The group began walking with Naruto who was holding Sakura up by his shoulders and Sasuke being dragged on the ground as he was tied up in a bag that was supported by a rope. Gai, Lee and Ten Ten shook there heads in puzzlement while Naruto was bickering with Neji back and forth about which was better than the other.

It was for either Ramen or Wasabi noodles.

"I'm telling you fox, wasabi noodles is better."

"Well I'm fucking telling you human, ramen is the bomb!"

"Wow, you expect me to believe that when you already dropped the f bomb?"

"Wha? What are you getting at?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at the fox and went, "Your vocabulary is bizarre."

"Shut up Neji teme!" He shouted. "At least my eyes aren't bizarre like yours!"

"Do you even know what the word bizarre means?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"Hehe,I guess where one big happy family, huh?" Ten Ten laughed sheepishly.

"Hai Ten Ten chan! Yes we are!" Lee smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh hell no! My team is gone and your talking about being happy? That's just sick." Naruto hissed.

"Naw, what's sick is that the forest animals are gnawing on Sasuke's bloody corpse." Ten Ten said while pointing at the body.

"Shit, we gotta hurry before he passes out. I don't want the hokage to throw you out and create another Naruto run away fic." Spoke Gai quickly.

"Gotcha. Don't worry Sakura chan, I'll save you."

o00o

Sakura was literally floating in darkness. Her vision was being delayed when nothing but black colors shown through out her whole way, was she blind? This wasn't possible because Sakura does not have a kekkei genkai, or does she? If she did, that will make her a mary sue and we can't have that in the fic now can we? That would ruin the story and send millions of flames and bashing heading our way.

Light shinned at the end of the tunnel, or maybe it's just an expression. Said burning eyes that went haywire voiding her emotions became visible turning into her once happy green orbs. What did this mean exactly?

Was it Sloth who was trying to control her or Shiriusu?

This was all too much for her, she needed her own body back, not to be manipulated again by some one that does not have a body of there own.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through Sakura's ears.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! I'M STEVE WILKO'S AND WELCOME TO MY SHOW! NOW WHO'S PREGNANT?"

Said kunoichi awakened to sudden moaning and utter chatter coming from all around her and found herself in a very large classroom filled with a whole bunch of people. Sakura turned around and surveyed the area then cringed at what she just found.

Gaara.

He was staring at the girl with bloodshot eyes and averted his angry gaze at someone else. She sent her own gaze else where and found Sasuke sitting by himself with a content look on his face and was holding a pencil in his hand. Satisfied with that the teme was not dead yet and can still attend the chunin exams, Sakura began looking for her other teammate, Naruto.

How wonderful, he was seated right near Hinata.

Maybe they can get their little smooch on like what Hinata described it when they went out shopping for kimonos. Later on the proctor named Ibiki began passing out papers to each person sitting down at a seat and let everyone begin their work while Sakura was just plain lost. She didn't know which answers that goes here and there and hoped that her extra friends will help out with this predicament.

_'Hey guys, a little help here.'_

Sloth slowly awakened and stretched throwing her arms up in the air. **'Yawn, what's up?'** She mewed.

_'I need some answers for the chunin exams.'_

'Hmm, that's rather demanding. Were not an answer key, figure it out on your own.'

_'Humph, some help you two are.'_

Just now, it was like an angle became a shinobi and crashed landed near her seat and started playing the banjo.

He tapped the girl on the shoulder and asked, "Need some help?"

_'Huh? Is that who I think it is?'_ Sakura thought with a distracted look on her face.

Said boy scanned over her face and got annoyed. "Fine, I guess you don't need my help then." and turned around then started scribbling.

Sakura got teary eyed and stuck her hand out in fear shouting, "Wait!"

"QUIET UP FRONT OR ELSE I'LL SICK ME HOUNDS ON YOU!" Ibiki threatened.

Her helper didn't like the thought of getting eaten alive and looked at Sakura with a questionable look on his face. Sakura recognized this character, his delightful orange hair gave his position away. His so called angry expression made all the kids run away and hid behind their dear mommies like when they first met at the playground eight years ago.

"Ichigo, can you help me?" Sakura silently mouthed out through her lips.

Ichigo stared the girl down and nodded in a quiet manner and cautiously allowed Sakura to copy his test. She didn't feel any type of remorse from doing this, her loyal fooling mask did her well. Sakura kept throwing her head up and down from being plopped on the desk and played look out when any anbu crossed hers and Ichigo's path.

Finished with her work, she awaited patiently for any further instructions.

o00o

When Mitarashi Anko sent all the shonobi's into Shi no mori, hell went lose in the forest. It was silent in there when team eight was seen walking next to a giant amount of trees. The oak were lined up like houses and held dangerous creatures inside that were nestling like birds. Hinata shuttered in disgust when a flying spider got out a hollow hole and flown across the night sky and then got eaten by a giant owl.

The scenery changed when a nin came out of nowhere, team eight was ready for battle and the prankster knew it well. Kiba ordered Shino to send out his bugs and got something else. It was black and slimy when thrown out of the mellow male's jacket and slammed their wet bodies on the creeper and began crawling around underneath the foe's clothes.

Everything was quiet until the monster decided to sing and weaken the trio's eardrums.

"Aaaaahhhh! I got leeches sucking on my dick!"

"Damn Shino, you didn't have to send them over there."

"I agree with Kiba."

"My bad." Shino apologized in silence.

***~Back with team Gai seven~***

"Sheesh, what's with the mixed up name?" Asked an annoyed Sakura.

"I know right? Sound's like a cheap version of Eureka seven except with the word Gai in it." Naruto answered back in boredom.

Neji's senses increased when something entered through his ear drums. "That sounded like a scream."

"Well I scream and you scream for ice cream. Fuck it, let's go." Cursed Sasuke.

Everybody was shocked at what the Uchiha said as he kept going down the path way and was leaving his team mates in the dust. Ten Ten and Sakura gave the boys a menacing look and they spread into action. The two males ran after Sasuke with their fists raised up in the air and a club that held blazing fire on the top.

"Demon! Demon in the forest!" Chorused the boys.

Sasuke stopped walking when a giant bolder was in front of him and turned around looking the mob straight in the eyes and unleashed a black fire jutsu on them. He huffed and puffed creating bigger fumes that will soon get taken down by Naruto who got in front of Neji and brushed the flames away with his sleeves that created harsh winds of courage.

"Cut that out you ugly tampon!" Sasuke freaked out at all the wind that surround him like a spider web.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in curiosity and said aloud, "Huh?" He paused and looked at Neji. "What's his problem?"

Neji closed his eyes and left the area and came back right near the loser and punched him square in the face. Black smoke erupted on the floor and created a short dust bowl that almost took out the whole forest of death. When the ash cleared, Naruto and Neji peeked at what was hanging out on the floor that was not their avenger at all.

"The fuck is that?" Naruto cursed at the new arrival.

"Same to you. I'm.."

**Xx-Silent Ookami-xX: **Tee hee hee, I'm stopping here! I still don't like the fact that I didn't kill Sasuke off for you guys, but I need him for the comedy. It nothing serious, only light bashing so Sasuke lovers beware, don't read this fic! Now about before, I told you that Sakura was going to be in the chunin exams! ^^

Naruto kun's trivia:

Who was that playing Sasuke teme's corpse?

A. Orochimaru the boogie man! **(I wantcha Sasuke kun so I can rape him too death! Eww, disgusting.)**

B. Kakuzu **(Remember, he can initiate play with the dead and alive.)**

C. Hidan** (Same thing.)**

D. Zetsu **(I wouldn't chose this if I were you. His appearance with Tobi is already over and done with.)**

I don't know who's there either so don't bribe me for the answer in reviews. It's been fun typing this chapter so sit tight patiently for the next one that will probably be released at the end of the week or Thursday, it depends on my mood. Bye and have a good afternoon. ^^


	8. VIII The power Within and Mind Games

Good morning everybody and welcome to chapter eight of Radiant Guardian. ^^ Oh gosh, I keep getting pms from some authors asking if they could adopt or at least aid in my account. I don't mind but it really matters which one your snagging from me. I like all of them. ^^

Anyway, I'm so happy that it's my last year..

"Meow." normal speaking

_'Meow.'_ thoughts

**'Meow.' Sloth  
**

"Meow." Shiriusu

* * *

Chapter Eight: Power Within and mind games

"Five Palms!" Shouted Neji Hyuuga.

He came out of nowhere taking down the new foe that switched silly the silly teme with his own awful form. The culprit got hit head on and blown away by a blue magnetic force field and fell down to the ground and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Team Gai Seven took a fighting stance and began turning their heads around anxious for another blow to the team's ego.

"Who the hell was that?" Naruto asked curtly.

"I don't know but it's raining now." Neji replied and kept his attention on falling blue dots.

Pouring rain fell down on our heroes and hit the ground sending off glorious thunder. Sakura stuck her hand out and felt the rain touch her palms then was shocked at it's form. What really made her gasp was that it trickled down on her palm and remain in a dark puddle. Dark, as in diarrhea dark or ink dark?

Their surroundings began turning against them and was pitch black messing up everyone's senses except for Naruto, Sakura, and Neji. Ten Ten struggled with the sudden darkness and Lee stayed put waiting for new signals on which way to go.

"Yosh, this is new. Anko chan didn't tell me about this in the brochure."

"I'm scared.." Ten Ten said with her hands clumped together at her chin. T"here was suppose to be lanterns lit around the whole forest when it's dark outside like this but I think someone smashed all of them." She ended and heard a crow squawk in the distance.

Neji switched off to hype mode then depressing mode. "Hn, looks like were doomed."

"Not precisely, I can sense someone near by. What about you Sakura chan?" Naruto asked waiting for an answer.

It remained silent.

"Sakura chan?"

"Sakura sama where are you?" Lee called out in the smoke.

"That's it." Naruto breathed in and huffed a blast of air getting rid of all the toxins. "Be gone evil black magic!"

The air cleared and Sakura was revealed being tied up and dangling upside down by a giant tree. Confused by all of this, the group walked over and hovered over Sakura's conscious form. Lee ran up the tree and dynamic entry the rope that hung the girl up and she fell down hitting the floor leaving behind a few dust clouds.

"Why where you tied up just now?" Ten Ten asked the pinket.

Poof! Her body was lifted and disappeared for ever fooling the kids for their money's worth.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion."Hey, where'd she go?"

Lee looked around and found her in an odd position. "Yosh, my darling is up there!" He shouted with a pointed finger thrust in her direction.

She was tied up again this time in a high tree that they couldn't jump up and grab onto. Neji and Naruto looked at each other and nodded then began racing towards the trees in union. They ran up the bark and climbed higher and higher leaving Ten Ten and Lee down below engulfed in a decreasing shadow.

Suddenly, a white jump suit wearing spiky haired male came out of nowhere from the trees and threw something at them. It hit Naruto dead in the face and he stumbled back only to get grabbed by Neji and pulled back up. Pissed off by the attack, Naruto wiped his eyes and moved forward gaining speed allowing Neji to eat his dust.

"Good, it hit him." He grinned and did some hand signs. "Hachimitsu no Jutsu!"

Naruto opened his eyes in awe and found dozens of giant bees coming his way and they looked hungry. Realizing what they were after, he stuck a finger on his face and ran it around his nose and took a whiff.

It was honey.

He had no chance but to retreat and get some help from a friend.

The youkai ran down the trees and found Neji sitting on a branch eating some rice with chop sticks. Naruto sweat dropped at his antics and found a red angry vein popping up all over his skull.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Sakura chan is missing and all you can do is eat rice?" He cursed.

"I'm hungry." Neji responded with his head turned in defiance.

Naruto looked at him like this, 0.o and began ripping his hair out. "Gah! I should have brung Lee or Ten Ten! your useless!" He shouted in anger.

Annoyed by Naruto's yelling, Neji gazed passed him and found giant yellow things coming their way. "Naruto.."

"Yeah?"

"Your family is coming this way to pick you up."

"Your lying, I'm a fox not a bee.." He mumbled and grew silent. "Bees?" He questioned and looked ahead at the swarm of bugs. "BEEES!"

Neji got up from his spot and tossed the bento box away. "Enough screaming. We can take them."

Naruto closed his mouth and opened it again with a determined look on his face. "Yeah, no doubt."

They left the branches and sprang into action.

xXx

"Kitsune Bi!"

Heavy blue flames erupted through the trees and burned a few owls and bugs sending them falling to their death on the ground. When the creatures landed it was like heavy torture on all the ninjas that were busy looking for the scrolls. Children took cover and hid behind the rocks and the trees until the omen like symptoms were gone.

Except one person.

This said person was out in the middle of the forest holding onto an umbrella while a Owl was falling down heading straight for him. It hit the base of the umbrella and slid down on the earth and even more joined it's place. Twenty feet away and not by his side, two people were hidden in the bushes with angry looks on their faces.

"Gaara get back over here!" His sister shrieked. "And where did you get that umbrella from?"

"Stop playing in the dead animal rain!" His brother scowled.

The two siblings got scared when Gaara turned around and went. "Shut the fuck up before I kill you." He threatened and went back to staring.

They went like this, 0.o and watched the remainder of the show with their little brother.

xXx

Way up high in the trees were two of the same white suited spicy haired males and they were making them selves right at home in the trees. The two were playing against each other in a card game and it went on for hours until one of them began cheating. The first one had complained of the other stuffing cards in his sleeves and lying about dropping down below.

Said shenanigans went on for a couple minutes and the first one couldn't take it anymore and unleashed his hachimitsu no jutsu on him. The second man fell over and toppled his ass all the way down the bark scrapping his cheeks like a new eraser.

He kept playing amongst his goggles and heard a muffled sound like this, "Hmpff, ywh bitcws!" after hearing the noise stitchy shrugged and kept playing with his toy and stopped when a tense ripping sound evaded his senses. Said boy looked at his clothes and found a rip traveling down from his right solder near his pant leg.

**~Somewhere else~**

Down below in the far west corner three figures were hidden in the bushes. Suddenly black dot raced across the air and flew a hundred miles then hit the tree and it shook rabidly from the impact. The bushes growing on the branches rattled and a loud ripping sound could be heard.

"Bulls eye." Shino announced at his victory.

"Alright Shino!" Kiba patted his partner on the back and switched his attention to Hinata. "You sure that's Sakura over there?"

"Un, I can tell by her chakra pattern and Neji is up in the trees too." Hinata informed him with her byakugan on.

"I think we did enough. Let's finish collecting that scroll."

"Okay."

"Hn."

**~Back with naked guy~**

"Shit, I can't get down and walk around like this." He sucked his teeth in annoyance.

Right now the man was practically naked and heard a snicker from his capture. He ignored it and saw a orange blur come out in front of him then punched him in the face. Said spiky Stitch flew out the tree and stuck his hand out and bounced back on the branch. The naked ninja did some hand signs and let his bees fly sending Naruto jumping away to the other trees for support.

"He's not gonna ruin my plan for Orochi san." He smirked and kept guard on the captured subject.

_'Orochi? Who's Orochi?'_ Sakura thought as she struggled in her own ropes.

**'Hey! Hey! Get us outa here! Were not going down without a fight.'**

**'Agreed. Whats the point of this fic if your weak as hell?'**

_'Oh yeah, I forgot. There was more bonding down now that I was stolen.'_

**'She's right. I doubt it will go on forever, but hey. Break those ropes!'**

Sakura closed her eyes and imagined heavy mean thoughts and slowly began ripping away at the ropes. Said spiky narrowed his eyes at her herosim and attemtpt to cover her up with his sticky honey which she dodged by bending over like a slinky. She reversed the procedure and twisted around like a tornado building up wind.

"Kaze-ho no jutsu!" Sakura called out from inside the wind and a blast of white light erupted hitting him straight in the face. He stumbled back and unleashed a few more bees irritating the hell out of her. She hailed another jutsu sending him flying away towards another group of trees that happened to be owned by Naruto.

"Ugh, I'm tired.." the man mumbled and swung his head back and forth. "What the hell was I getting my self into?" he asked and got something ni return when orange furry arms came out from the bushes. The man dodged the boulder like fists and got plummeted by two long flowing tails. While escaping from it's evil clutches he got caught and was being tampered with in the air.

**"Thou shall let me steal.."** Trailed an evil voice that swiped a scroll from the spiky idiot's right pocket.

He watched it leave his side and went, "Hey that's mine! Give it back you damn demon!" then heard a loud chuckle from the trees.

**"BwhaahaBwahaha!"** Laughed the trees so hard it almost pissed it's self. The scenery turned against him and looked like twilight zone as two pairs of bright red eyes stared it him. The irises lit up like fire and narrowed at his foolishness. **"You fool, I am a demon!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" he shrieked like a school girl and went hurling towards his death and got eaten by a piranha plant.

Back in the trees Naruto poked his head out in curiousity, "What did I miss?" he asked and spotted a familiar blue head. "HIYA HINATA!" He greeted the girl and watched her faint near her team mates. "BYE HINATA!" and went on his way.

o00o

Later on team Gai seven was on the grass discussing what has previously happened a few hours ago. At first when they entered the forest of death Sasuke teme was stolen and taken to god know where. Second, Sakura got taken away and was tied up high in the trees making Naruto and Neji put thier differences aside and help each other out.

Now they got the heaven scroll and needed a plan on how to get out of there and take part in the real chunin exams.

"That was odd, I could have sworn that we got a little side tracked back there." Sakura said with a raised eye brow.

"Not really. I got the heaven scroll." Naruto replied and began opening it up and got hit by Neji. "Hey!" he shouted. "Don't you hit me human."

"Naive fox youkai human wannabe, were not suppose to open that or any of the scrolls in our inventory."

"Whatever, now wheres the teme? We can't leave this forest without him."

"Yosh, I think he's over there." Lee stated and pointed a finger at the upcoming figure.

Naruto squinted his eyes at the figure and busted out laughing. "Aahaha, that's not him."

"What do you mean? Let me se..aahhaaahaha! Oh god." Ten Ten chuckled clenching her stomach in pain. "Look Neji."

Neji kept his attention on the object and frowned. "What the fuck is that?"

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx: **Yes, what is is exactly? Only I know. I love using cliff hangers. ^^ Anyways review and I'll get back very shortly.


	9. IX Hiss, hiss

Wow.. time sure does fly. I haven't gotten a chance to update yet due to being in school for so damn long. Plus sleeping, eating, watching tv.. Since I'm out of school system for the time being, I can work on a few chapters here and there. Now due to my absence for this story, it has pulled in a whooping 4,000+ hits. Thank you for everything.. I will award you another chapter for my popularity spike. Enjoy it my wonderful readers!

"Meow." normal speaking

_'Meow.'_ thoughts

**'Meow.' Sloth  
**

"Meow." Shiriusu

* * *

Chapter Nine: Hiss, hiss!

* * *

"Oh my lawrd.. Sasuke is being raped!" Sakura gasped.

Neji blocked the teams view with his hand. "Everybody look away from this horrid event.." he said in disgust.

"I can't.. it's too funny!" chuckled Naruto.

"Um.. maybe we should just leave?" suggested a dazed Ten Ten. "I'm sure he doesn't want us to see this."

"And let the snake dry hump Sasuke? Pfft, it needs to eat him instead." added Naruto with a smirk.

"Actually, that is about to happen." replied the weapon's mistress.

Naruto got bug eyed. "Right now?"

"Yup. Right now.." she nodded.

"Okay.. we need to get him out, and quick." Naruto said while walking towards the mist with his fist shaking. "Hey teme! Cut out the mating ritual and let's roll!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. _'Naruto. You need to move away, now!'_ he thought in rage. A snake was wrapped tightly around the boys waist. He attempted a quick dodge roll and kicked the large reptile off of him. It latched off the Uchiha boy's body and slammed it's scaly body agianst a tree.

"You shouldn't be here! Orochi.." He couldn't finish yelling, when a long head reeled over and bit him on the neck. "Augghhhh!"

Team seven only stood there as Sasuke was given oral. Afterwards, he collapsed to the floor with a strange mark on his neck.

"Ew.. that is so disgusting.." scowled a disgusted pinkette.

"Well? You told me to save him but it looks like I failed.." Naruto frowned with a shrug. "What should we do now?"

"Carry him on the way. We can't stop now.." Suggested Sakura as she lead the way. "Come on guys. Our future awaits."

The boys and Ten Ten watched Sakura leave deeper into the forest. Said males sent a fit full of glances within each other trying to question who will carry Sasuke's body.

"I'm not doing it." Chirped Naruto.

"Yosh! Neither will I! Gai-sensei won't be happy with me!"

"Forget about me, I am not forming this story into a NejiSasu just by carrying him on my back."

Out of nowhere, they turned to face Ten Ten. A sinister look has blessed their faces. The lone female of team Gai cringed and protested with numerous defiant dirty vocabulary words only to get drown out by bits of '_yosh!_' and '_tebayo_.' Ten Ten groaned in submission and bent over picking up the fallen bitten Uchiha.

With a huff, Ten Ten hauled Sasuke over her shoulder saying, "You fools owe me for this, big time.." and wandered away north into the forest of death.

Meanwhile up above, a terrible omen settled in the trees. Only the red sharingan can be visible. It waited, and waited for the coast to be clear. Then, an owl with piercing yellow eyes parked it's butt over on the other side of his tree branch.

"Whoo.." it echoed in the darkness.

The red eyes narrowed in boredom. "No.. I do not want to mate with you.."

But the owl wouldn't take no for an answer. It fluttered it's wings and attempted to dry hump him.

"Gaah! Get away from me!" the man hollered, and soon fell off the tree into the bushes down below. "Ow.."

...

Sakura was alone in the forest. Her team mates were no where to be found. She was getting restless and wanted to move further towards the tower but lack of members forbid her from doing so. This caused her to face a power struggle between her self and her other personalities.

**'Grrr.. what's taking them so damn long?'**

_'I don't know. Just give them time.'_

**'We did. Thirty minutes. I would like to resume the exams.'**

'It's not you taking the exams, its Sakura.'

_'Shut up butt face!_' hissed sloth.

The pinkette started to sway back and forth. "Ahh, stop making so much noise. You two are so troublesome.." mumbled the pinkette.

Sakura felt a wave of tiredness overwhelm her. "That's strange I never felt this tried before.." she spoke to her self. Sakura walked in a sloppy drunk way across the forest and took a sat down underneath a hollow tree. "I'll just shut my eyes for a.. little while."

'No, Sakura! Don't fall as-'

_-Dream scape-_

_Her dream consisted of a big old wolf, ugly demon, and her self. They were playing in a field until it started to rain black liquid. The trio bulked up and used Shiriusu for warmth and shelter. Sakura slipped out from under the okami's stomach and extended her hand out into the rain. A lifeless drop of black liquid fell into her palms. The drop exploded and coated her arm like rushing ink coming out a pen. _

_Sakura's eye's widened in surprise when black markings exited out of her skin and implanted it's self on her like a tattoo. She looked up in shame and found a village twenty feet away from them. She could hear voices from inside the village. People waited by the open gates and called out to her. _

_She blinked her green eyes numerous times, not knowing if it was real. Then soon, the village went away and Sakura found her self in the woods. She called out for her friends but no one jumped out the bushes to claim her. Sakura stood by her self. She shuttered when a chilly breeze swept past her. Then soon, a live human shoved into her. The pinkette fell backwards and hit the ground on her butt. Sakura shook her head and noticed a creamy hand pull out in front of her._

_She hesitates for a moment then takes it. "Thanks, I needed that.." Sakura thanked, and got pulled up._

_The pinkette looks up and feels ecstatic. "Mother?" she gasps, eyes wide like saucers.  
_

_Standing before her was an average height woman with long petal hair and green eyes. The woman did not smile or utter a simple 'hi.' Instead, she looked at the girl like she was an alien. Sakura was shocked when the image shifted into a black haired woman with blue eyes._

_"What was that? I don't understand what your talking about.."_

_"Huh? I could have sworn that.." She trailed, not knowing what to say. The kunoichi looked down in shame. "I apologize for wasting your time miss.."_

_Sakura remained where she was standing and paid the woman no mind as to where she was going. Until something strange happened. A horrific scream claimed Sakura's ears. She spun aorund with a kunai in her hand and found the woman she met previously before. The older female was on the ground bleeding harshly while a mysterious foe hovered above her. Sakura swallowed hard and ran towards the fight.  
_

_"What did you do that for?" Sakura shouted in rage. "She didn't do anything to you.."_

_"Oh but my sweet cherry blossom, we sure did, to you.." responded the man rather mockingly. His voice hardens, "I am waiting for you in Amegakure. See you soon.."_

_Sakura felt the need to strike. She jumped up and with a sharp cry pulled her blade down words into a v-slice and attempted to cut his hand out. It didn't work and suddenly, she tossed back into the field by a powerful force . A sea of white claimed her, evaporating into cosmos and lily pads. Sakura got up in a quick motion and extended her hand out to help the woman and got swallowed up by darkness.._

_(End of dream..)  
_

Her eye sockets remained ridiculously shut without having any sand bags in them as she felt her team watching in concern. They hovered above her, wanting to perform in the act of kindness and virtue. Team Gai/seven waited for any form of life and cheered when she opened her fresh green orbs.

"Ugh.. what happened?'" Sakura murmured in pain.

"Oh Sakura. I'm so glad that your alright. You passed out in the forest before we got to the tower." answered a voice, it was Ten Ten.

She looked around. White walls claimed the room. Smells of sickly patients and petroleum jelly claimed her nostrils.

Was Sakura in the hospital?

"Am I resting in the hospital ward?.." The pinkette questioned in exhaustion. Said weapons mistress nodded. Sakura told her story to her team, "This all came so fast, like a blur. I was walking ahead towards the tower until suddenly, a wave of energy over came me. I found my self sitting in the forest until rain clouds poured black miasma."

"Black rain drops? Sounds like the same black clouds we saw back in the forest." added Naruto, trying to follow the story.

"Your correct. Then suddenly, I fell into a deep sleep. While wandering in the forest I met a woman.." Sakura paused, trying to remember her features. Her eyes narrowed as she explained the details. "Her hair was coral pink and her eyes were of the purest emeralds. I go to her, feeling the urge to confront her as my okaa-san."

Ten Ten felt the need to interrupt. "Your mother? I thought you didn't know her at the time.."

"That's the same thing I felt. Everything was short lived when she turned into a woman with black hair and blue eyes. I felt like such a fool, and allowed her to walk away untouched."

"That's fucked up.." replied Naruto. All the kids stare at him. "What?"

"I don't know. In fact, why are we talking about this at all? I have a chunin exam to complete.."

Sakura pushed the covers off her body and got up ready to leaven and then felt Ten Ten attach her had to her wrist. Sakura looked up at her with an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry pinky, but you have to stay here over the night. Naruto and Lee will pick you up tomorrow."

She didn't utter a word until they slowly left one by one out the hospital room. Sakura smirked and put one foot down onto the floor and froze in mid-air when a blond fox threw his whole entire body into the room.

"Ne, you stay right there! No wandering the halls till your better."

"But I.."

She felt a horrid death glare sudden by the master mind youkai him self. Naruto smiled and left out the room laughing his ass off at how quickly she became afraid of his menacing form. Sakura stayed put and couldn't hear Naruto's silly laughter any longer.

The pinkette threw her self back into the bed saying, "Stupid Naruto. Won't let me have any fun.." and the turned over on her stomach to sleep.

...

Sakura tossed and turned in the bed. She was dreaming that awful dream again. Red eyes narrowed in anger. In return her own green eyes sparkled with fear. The previous ones morph, into a group of oddly colored eyes resembling the villagers and children of Konoha.

It was them. Always them that picked on her. For her terrible weakness, the inability to focus on the task at hand.

"You can't do anything.." snarled a familiar voice.

Sakura put her hands to her head. "Stop it. Stop fucking mocking me!" she shrieked.

"What's wrong Sa-ku-ra? Can't prove your point?"

The young girl doesn't comply. This concerns her opponent. Suddenly, he takes a few steps back. Sakura was walking towards him, black foul chakra swirling around her. She launches, grasping his clothing and sticks her opposite hand through his body, taking out his heart.

"Oh no.. the demon is attacking!" shouts a neighbor.

"She attacked our prince!" screamed a group of shadow fan girls.

The band of girls fled when she crossed their paths. Instead of walking on two legs, she was running on all fours. Sakura traveled back and forth, killing off most of her taunting enemies and came up to the middle of the atmosphere letting off a howl.

She will show them all.. During the chunnin exam.

Her dreams carried on and soon were tossed down the toilet.

By a certain blond haired fox. "Wakey! Wakey! Sakura-channn, Wake up!" exclaimed the dobe.

"Bleh.. go the fuck away.." she mumbled carelessly.

Naruto sat near his team mate's bed holding a cup of ramen between his clawed fingers. The fox closed his eyes and growled a bit from the lack of interaction within him and the female. Then suddenly, an idea popped in his mind. Naruto smirked mischievously.

He put down the ramen and picked up a feather. Naruto placed it near her foot and pushed it back and forth lightly, like a paint brush. On the other end Sakura was still sleeping. She uttered a short mewl or chuckle each time he flew over her "sensitive spot." Out of the blue a fist went flying over to his skull. Naruto dodged it easily and pinned her to the bed. His hands were resting over on both side of her shoulder.

"Come on Kura-chan, you know I'm faster then Jet Li..." he mocked generously.

But she wasn't taking it too well. "Get off. Me.." growled the female.

"Okay, okay. I'll remove my self from you." he responded gruffly.

Sakura felt Naruto's weight leave of her bed and soon was replaced by a new one. Her eye ball popped open and widened in shock. What the hell was he doing in her bed? Oh yeah, he was suppose to come in with Naruto. Oh joy..

**'Oh my gawd.. he brought him in? I thought it was a joke?'**

_'Blame Ten Ten the next time you see her.'_

**'Damn right I will!'**

"Lee! Get of me!" Sakura roared, throwing him off the bed.

Instead of crashing into the wall like a beetle, Lee did a dodge roll on the floor board. "Yosh! The end of me is not near!" he exclaimed, with his hands up in 'Y' formation.

"Damn it! He came back up!" cursed both Naruto and Sakura in unison.

Lee straightened up like a solider. "Yosh! Our team is required to be at the arena by ten o'clock.." he stated militantly.

"Yatta! It's time to kick some Sasuke-teme and other's booty!" chanted Naruto in a frenzy.

"Yeah, I'll be going after I..CHANGE!"

Sakura sailed her fist through the air colliding with Naruto's skull with her other hand smashed into Lee's gut. The boys screamed like little girls and collapsed to the floor with squiggles for eyes. Their second female has decided to kill them! But why?

All they wanted to do was help her, and see her.. you know whats. To avoid getting their testicles chopped of by a spare kunai, Lee and Naruto did the crab walk out of her view into the halls and waited for her there.

"Tch, such dummies. Thinking their getting a free ride and shit.." grumbled the aggressive pinkette.

**'Or a free dry hump is more like it. You don't need them when Shiriusu can do it for you!'**

'Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.. Sloth, your such a comedian.'

_'You two sound like and old married couple.'_

'What did you-'

**'Say?'**

_'What? I called you two an old married couple. What's wrong with that?'_

**'Everything! I mean, he's an old wolf and I'm a sexy goddess.'**

'I beg to differ..'

**'Shut up you old mutt!'**

_'Alright, that's enough. We need to get going.'_

...

-At the arena-

"I see that everyone is accounted for."

"Negative. Were missing a..." the proctor pulled the clip board to his face and read a name out loud. "Haruno Sakura.."

The teens buzz in anticipation.

"Hey, what happened to the Haruno girl?" Temari questioned.

"Who gives a hoot. Neither does the sandman. Right Gaara?"

"Yes.. the blossom has seemed to drift from her duties." Gaara said in monotone.

"Oh my gawd.. he spoke! He actually spoke a sentence!" hooted the large kitty. "I can't believe it! We should tell Baki." He suggests, and turns toward the higher booth. "BAKI!"

"Kankuro, cut it out! The whole damn world doesn't need to know." hissed Temari, not wanting to be exposed.

"I agree. Zip it before I kill you both." demanded a dry voice.

This freaked them out. "Y-yes Gaara-san.."

The sand siblings stopped talking and payed attention to a pink blob running towards them. Soon, a whole blend of green and orange bounced into the arena.

"Speak of the devil. She arrives late with her goons." Gaara says once more.

Naruto and Lee heard him. "Hey! We are not her goons!" they shouted in rage.

"Tee hee. I guess they do stick to her like glue." Ten Ten giggled.

Neji rolled his pupil less eyes. "What ever. Let's get this show on the road."

"Okay.. we are about to start the preliminaries." announced the proctor. **(A/N: Umm.. does he have a name? 0.o)**

"What? Did you just say preliminaries? As in, the _baby_ rounds?" Naruto boasted from his spot.

"Yes, the pre-rounds to your destruction. The third hokage recommend it to see who is ready for the real deal.." replied a lazy Hayate.

_'Thanks a lot old man..'_ the fox transmitted. He was talking to Sarutobi._ 'You said we could join, yet there's nothing but cheap rounds and a cheer group. What gives?'_

_'Your welcome. This is for your own good..'_ recalled the hokage from up above in his booth.

"Right.. everyone turn to the box for their round notifications." ordered the proctor.

On cue, the children turned over like baby corn in it's sizzling box. They glanced at the score box and waited patiently for it to pick it's opponents to brawl agianst and almost kill each other. In about a couple minutes, it froze revealing the first rounds.

Kin Vs. Tobi

"What the fudge? Who the hell is Tobi?" mumbled Naruto.

An orange masked wearing kid ran out from where ever he was standing. The teams talked within them selves asking each other who the fuck was he and he's gonna lose. Unknown to them, he wasn't bothered by the whole idea.

He ran over waving frantically. "Ooh! Ooh! Tobi is Tobi!" exclaimed the boy.

"Oh lord.."

Suddenly, his voice got deeper. "I'm coming for you, Haruno Sakura." he announced staring at the back of her head.

* * *

Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx: Jeez, what awful thing to do. I bet you didn't see this coming, huh? Tobi is here! I will be making another chapter soon. Not the next day, or week, soon. Well, if you already were reading this before then you should know how I operate. Anyways, read and review your thoughts~ ^^

Next update: Probably in August. I am not lying.


End file.
